Sunlight Hurts My Eyes
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Dougie is wanting Harry more and more each day, but does Harry feel the same! The ups and downs of being in a gay relationship! PUDD! Rated M for smut and later chapters! Please review and add to faves! :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to My 1****st**** Fic that isn't Hp! Erm Well I'm totally obsessed with Mcfly and Other peoples Mcfly fan fics so i decided to create my own! I am seeing them on the 14****th****! And i can't wait! :D Enjoy!**

The sunlight burst through the light net curtain, causing the now awake recipient to groan in pain. A slight stinging began to eat away at the sleepy eyes, causing two hands to rub them continuously until the pain evaporated away. Yawning whilst stretching out the slightly tanned and muscley arms, the sound of a bone clicking fills the silence. Scratching my head, I turn my neck to the left staring at the clock placed neatly on the bedside table. 8:07. Way too early for me to be awake. Collapsing back down on my askew pillows and comfortable mattress, I grasp the duvet and pull it up to my neck; I then proceed to drive my arms under the duvet to keep them warm too.

I hear the familiar click of Harry's door; my mind makes a mental note that hes now awake. Hearing the light padding of footsteps traipse down the stairs, I decide maybe I should get up too. I roll over to the other side of my bed, expecting to stop just before the edge. I was sorely mistaken as I hit the floor with a thump. Getting up quickly, I feel the blood pulse around my head. Holding my right hand to my head, I move towards my wardrobe. I look down noticing that I only slept with my boxers on last night. Usually I'm naked but obviously I was too tired to take them off. I open the doors of the light oak wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white vest top, sporting the words War isn't over, before carefully closing the doors again. I then shuffle over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of grey Calvin Klein boxers and some trainer socks. Walking towards my bedroom door to exit it, I wander past my mirror. Stopping I turn to gaze into it, realising I'm beginning to become as vain as Harry. My sandy blonde hair is sticking out making it look like a toilet brush. My stubble is apparent and it's clear I haven't shave in days. Grumbling to myself, I walk away, twisting the bronze knob of my door, and swiftly exit. As I make my way towards the bathroom, it's apparent that only 2 of us are awake, as Danny and Tom's doors are shut tightly. I stumble into the bathroom, placing my clothes down on the shelf, before turning around to lock the door.

Turning on the shower, I get out a towel and grab the shampoo and conditioner. I place them on the unit situated beside the shower nozzle. As I remove the last of my clothing, I step into the heat of the shower. Steam covers the glass windows and shrouds my body in a light mist, causing a slight perspiration to cover the top layer of my skin. My morning wood is very apparent and refusing to move. Sighing gently, I lean against the cool tiles of the shower wall, causing a shiver to run down my spine. My small hand grips the base and begins to pump slowly; thinking naughty thoughts about the only other resident of this house whose awake.

Images of my distant dreams flash across my mind. My hands roaming his muscular physique, whilst his gentle lips dance across my jaw and neck. He pulls away, moving towards the large bed, leaving me wanting so much more. He pats the empty space next to him whilst doing a come hither motion towards me, my mind not needing much more convincing. As I join him, our tongues meet in a fury of passion and lust. We both moan out in ecstasy as we grab each others members. We move in time together and we both begin to feel a familiar knot in our stomach. We blissfully cum together, looking deep into each others eyes and a sense of love washes over me.

As I open my eyes, my hand releases its hold on my now limp penis and I get up from the tiled wall. I then proceed to wash my hand under the shower, removing all traces of my morning exercise and then carry on having a shower. Feeling the water swish over me, I start to relax and my tense muscles being to unwind. I place the lightly scented shampoo into my hand and mix it into my hair, creating a rich lather. After I have washed a repeated this a few times, I do the same with the conditioner before also washing that out.

I twist the taps off, and grab the towel from the rail, quickly drying my hair as best as I can so it's not dripping wet. I then dry my body before using my coca butter and rubbing it into my skin in light circular motions. Grabbing my boxers of the top of the pile, I pull them up my legs to my waist. Looking towards the mirror, I pull the razor out of my special pot, which is branded with my name. Next to it is 3 identical pots, all with my other band member's names. I apply shaving foam to my face and begin shaving. Harry trained me well enough that I don't nick myself. Once I've finished, I fill the basin with warm water and remove any leftover foam patches. Drying my face, I trace my fingers along my jaw. Smooth as a baby's bottom. I apply after shave, enjoying the slight tingle before it disappears. Returning to my abandoned clothing, I carry on by pulling up the skinny jeans and lastly throwing the t-shirt over my head. I brush my teeth and finishing with mouth wash before grabbing the dirty laundry and exiting the bathroom.

I quickly run to my room, as I hear Harry coming upstairs and I can't deal with facing him right now, especially not after what happened in the Bathroom. I proceed to throw my washing in the basket before turning to the top of my chest of drawers. I put on all of my brackets before adding my necklace. I grab my deodorant and giving a good squirt under each arm, afterwards placing the can back down in the same exact spot. Moving over to the hair dryer, I grab my hair brush and brush my hair into its usual style before blasting it with the dryer. After 10 minutes, my hair is now officially dry. Swearing gently to myself, I remember that I've left my socks in the bathroom. It's going to be like mission impossible to get them now. I walk out of my room and towards a now lively bathroom. An orderly queue has begun to form with Danny at the front and me at the back.

"Hey guys, can I just quickly get my socks from the bathroom" I holler, making Tom jump and Danny chuckle.

"We would let you mate, but Mr Judd has decided to have an extra long shower today" Danny replied in his thick Bolton accent.

Suddenly as if by some luck, the door unbolted and a pair of socks were launched towards me. Having quick reflexes, I manage to catch them before turning back to the bathroom to see a smirking Harry, holding a very small towel around his hips. My cheeks tint a slight red as I notice that it only just covers his modesty, and mutter a small "Thanks" before racing back to my room. Plopping down on the bed, I cover my face out of sheer embarrassment.

"I must have looked like a right knob" I say a little too loudly to myself.

Grabbing the socks from beside me, I place them over my tiny feet and waltz towards the door. I peer out before going into the corridor and running down the flights of stairs. As I reach the bottom, my petite figure, crashes into a much larger one. He stumbles back, before falling onto the beige carpet and I land on top. I scramble up and repeatedly apologise. Looking down, I see that Harry's towel has ridden up and revealed its treasure to me. Refusing to look, I help Harry up before dashing into the Kitchen to shield my eyes from goods too worthy to ever be mine.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my 1****st**** chapter Please feel free to Review and add to your faves :P . I will continue this as much as possible and will update often. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how but my mind must have known that Dougie was awake. I swiftly exited my bedroom, only to confirm my suspicions as a loud bang could be heard from his room, meaning he'd fallen from his bed. I laugh lightly before carrying on my voyage downstairs for my clean clothing, washed from the night before.

As I begin to re ascend the stairs, I hear the familiar click of the shower. Damn it Dougie! He'd beaten me to it. Thinking of a way to get him back, an idea jumps into the fore front of my mind. I quietly twist the bathroom door handle, whilst staring through the lock to check he wasn't looking. As I inched my way into the bathroom towards his clean clothes, I hear a light moan. What the hell is he doing? My mind began reeling. The windows were so fogged up that whatever Dougie was doing remained a mystery. Becoming intrigued by this new event, I changed direction and proceeded to the door of the shower. As I carefully pulled the door open, a sight I never thought I'd see flashed across my shocked orbs.

Dougie was leaning against the shower tiles, whilst stroking himself to release. His hair had become damp, causing little sections of his fringe to stick to his forehead. His voice had become husky and even a little seducing. His body had small droplets rolling of each curve of the tensed muscles. His small hand was wrapped tightly around his lengthy girth, pumping furiously meaning he was near completion. The whole image was highly arousing, and I noted that my trousers had become incredibly tight. Luckily Dougie had not noticed my presence as his eyes were shut tight. Deciding I should probably leave before he finishes and notices me, I back away, beginning to close the door when suddenly I hear a small whisper. "Harry". Just the way he said it increased my arousal by 10%. I thought he'd caught me but as I looked up his eyes were still shut. I shuffle back, whilst finally closing the door then proceeding to leave the bathroom altogether.

I sprint downstairs and sit at the bottom, just processing the new information that mulled around in my brain. Dougie had said my name, that much was certain, but why, I don't know. Did he fancy me? Or did he actually see me? I wouldn't find out without asking the man himself. I decided as soon as he leaves the bathroom, I'd find him and discuss what I'd heard.

5 minutes later, I hear the lock click from the bathroom. I begin racing up stairs, hoping to catch Dougie before he makes it back to his room. Unfortunately my athletic skills were failing me as he managed to enter his room before I could catch him. I sigh in anger, before returning to my room. Noticing the clothing on the bed, my mind jogs itself, making me remember to take my shower. I grasp the clothes before moving towards the bathroom. I place my outfit down, and lock the door. Shredding myself of all clothing and launching it in the wash basket, I twist the taps of the shower and begin to wash my hair and body.

Thoughts turn back to what happened mere moments ago in the exact same place. My hand lands against my painful erection, and I begin an all too familiar sequence. Except this time, I do not think about girls, instead I think of Dougie.

My dream starts out in my bedroom. I enter after I've done a gym session, launching my bag on the floor. Looking towards my bed, I see him, laying there in all his glory. I stop and stare, out of fear or amazement, I haven't decided. He stand's up, moving towards me like a ghost following their lost loved ones. His hand ghosts over my cheek before landing on the back of my neck. I feel a tug as our lips collide in a frenzy of long overdue lust and excitement. My heart beat increases tenfold, as I feel a smirk crawl on his lips; he knows what hes done to me. His hands move to my shorts before I feel them pool around at my feet. I step gracefully out of them, before moving my arms around his waist. Our bodies are now compacted together, feeling his own 'excitement' brush my inner thigh. I moan, feeling him chuckle lightly against my neck, as he peppers kisses across my jaw and neck. When he finds the pulse point, he bites down, marking me as his own. Feeling his tongue sweep across it, gives off a soothing sensation, sending sparks to my already hard cock. He clutches my shirt, pushing towards the bed, eventually toppling onto it dragging him with me. Our kisses are fierce and as fiery as when we started. Neither of us wants this to end, and clearly it wont anytime soon. Removing my shirt, he begins placing kisses all over the newly exposed skin, each one leaving a slight heat behind it as if his lips were on fire. Making his way down my body, I notice him tugging at the waistband of my underwear before wrenching it down my legs. As he re emerges, he places small kisses up my inner thighs, causing my erection to become even harder, if it were possible. As his delectable mouth begins to descend towards the head, I'm brought back to the world which is my own.

An irritating banging shakes me from my lust full haze and I'm slowly brought back to reality. What was I doing? Wanking to dirty thoughts of Dougie? I'm straight aren't I? This is going to need some serious thinking. The banging starts again, followed by shouting from Danny, moaning that he desperately needs a piss. I exit the shower, noting that all the huge towels had disappeared. Thanks for that Doug. I hear muffled voices before managing to pick one out, moaning that he'd left his socks in the bathroom. I glance at the shelf, seeing the socks that had been requested. Completely forgetting my own clothing, I open the door launching the desired item at him, realising his brilliant catching skills. I'd managed to salvage a small towel that just about covered me enough. I noticed Dougie look towards my crotch before he muttered his thanks and returned to his room. His cheeks had turned a deep red, as if he was embarrassed, maybe to do with this mornings incident. I walk downstairs, hearing a crash as both Tom and Danny fight for the bathroom. Entering the Kitchen, I remember that I had a bigger towel in my room so I quickly go upstairs to find it. As I reach the foot of the stairs, I was bombarded by a smaller figure crashing into me. As I tumbled to the floor, my grip of the small piece of fabric was released, causing the towel to show off my genitals. Being pulled up, I hear a gasp from the person who'd hurt me, and he'd obviously caught a glimpse. Seeing the slight lust in Dougie's eyes, it was soon gone as he ran to the kitchen. Why is he avoiding me? Had I done something? One thing was for sure, I was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days, Harry and Dougie avoided each other like wildfire. At the bands house, they kept to their respected rooms. At interviews, Harry sat one end of the sofa and Dougie on the other. Danny and Tom had no idea what was going on, they just believed that they had an argument of some sort and would fix itself soon enough.

**Dougie's POV:**

Friday had finally rolled around, meaning that I had the house all to myself whilst the guys went out partying. It meant that finally I could walk around the house, without having the constant fear that I might bump into Harry. I hate being shut up in my room without any company. Often, I hear Harry stop outside my room, like he was hesitating about whether he should enter or not. And every time he stops, I'd silently pray he will enter, but my prayers are never answered. Harry would always trudge off to his room, and I had to hold back silent tears.

Having time away from everyone and everything gave me time to think about things thoroughly. Whilst I began to think that Friday evening, I decided to bust out some music to help me. Searching through my huge collection of Blink 182 cds and various Mcfly albums, I came across a cd case containing a disc and nothing else. Picking it up, I suddenly remember that a fan gave it to me whilst on tour. She had explained it was a playlist of all the songs that had helped her during hard times in her life, so it only seemed right that I use it now.

Placing it in the cd slot of my player, I press play and collapse on my bed. A familiar tune began to ring out and I bit down on my bottom lip to stop tears from falling.

"_Some people hide their every desire,_

_But we are the lovers,_

_If you don't believe me,_

_Then just look into my eyes,_

_Cause the heart never lies"_

A lump caught in my throat. Those few words met the current situation so perfectly. It can't have been fate, it was meant to happen. I was hiding my desire for Harry. My heart beats so fast when ever hes near, every touch electric, every conversation I have to force the words out my mouth like they've been super glued in. Your eyes when you look at me in interviews, gigs, wherever. They always shine so bright and are full of life. Could I truly love my best friend and could he ever love me back? That thought was cut short as the song changed, and I knew the answer.

"_If you listen to the things that your friends say you're gonna be lonely,_

_How could you treat my like that when I give my all to you,_

_Cause I haven't been messing around,_

_I would never go out,_

_And do the things you don't want me to do,_

_Because I can tell right now that you'll never find the evidence on me,_

_And that's the truth"_

The last line stuck in my head like a broken record. It's the truth. I love my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it. But I refuse to keep it a secret from him. I just can't keep anything from him. I have to find him and tell him. Now...

**Harry's POV**

Dougie's been avoiding me all week, so I decided two can play at that game. But it's been so hard not to run into his room, hug him and tell him to stop acting like a fool. More and more indecent images have appeared in my head since the shower incident and all have revolved around him. All this time I've been thinking, that same question had popped into my head. Do I really love my best friend? Am I even gay? I guess I must be at least bi, but whether I'm fully gay or not is still a mystery.

A knock on my door pulls me out of my deep thoughts, and I grumble a "Come in". Danny and Tom open the door, dressed in their 'Pulling' gear meaning that they were going pubbing and clubbing.

"You coming Mr. Judd?" Danny asked, his Bolton accent thicker than ever.

"Nah, I'll give this one a miss mate. Not feeling to great" I lied. I just wanted time to think.

"Alright mate, take it easy" Tom replied before shutting my door, and exiting the house for a long night of girls and drinking.

As soon as the door closed, my thoughts instantly turned to the situation at hand. First things first, am I gay or what? I decide the best way to check is to watch some gay porn. Just searching the words into Google already made me feel slightly uneasy. Clicking on the first link, I begin to watch the video. After 5 minutes or so, I knew I was gay. Not only my head said I was, but so did my heart. I had gained a painful erection from watching the video and decided to take care of the problem. But instead of imagining the actors, I imagined me and Dougie. That's when my second question was answered. I was infact in love with my best friend. But there was no way in hell I could tell him. He'd never speak to me again. It was bad enough not talking to him for 3 days let alone the rest of my life. Deciding quickly, I chose to keep my feelings bottled up for only me to know about. If anyone were to find out, I could lose him, and I just can't let that happen. Rising from my bed, I do up my jeans and head towards the door. Opening it, I find a nervous Dougie on the other side. He looks up, his eyes are red meaning he'd been crying. Before I could get a word out, he placed his index finger to my lips, before leaning in and replacing his finger with his own set of soft lips.

**Dougie's POV**

A million feelings were running through my mind right now, but one stood out most of all. Why wasn't he moving away? I pulled out from the kiss, before realisation hit me hard. I had just kissed him, without even thinking it through. I looked into Harry's eyes and found nothing, like he'd built up a barrier that I just couldn't see through. He didn't move, like he was mulling things over. I didn't want to wait for the rejection.

"I'm so sorry." I said before running back into my room and locking the door. Placing my back against the hard wood, I slide down before my butt hits the floor and tears that I'd been holding in for far too long began to stream down my face. Huddling my knees close to my chest, I realise I've just destroyed and ruined every chance I ever had with him. All because of stupid impulses.

Walking over to my bed, I strip down to my boxers before entering the warmth of the duvet. Tears are still evidently leaking from my eyes and I realised tonight was going to be a long one. Looking towards the door, I whisper "I love you Harry" before trying my hardest to not cry myself to sleep.

**Harry's POV**

Holding my ear very close to the door, I heard the tiniest whisper come from Dougie's lips. "I love you Harry". My body began to shake as the emotion roared within me. Suddenly one lonesome tear descended down my cheek before it landed on my hand, which was pressed lightly on his door. I suddenly began feeling guilty, upset, angry, lonely and in love all at the same time. I just wanted to burst through the door and pull Dougie into my arms and never let go.

A little sob caught my attention which truly finished me off. I had made him cry himself to sleep. If only I had reacted to that kiss. It was amazing and I felt every one of Dougie's emotions for me. It was such a shock and I just froze, not knowing what to do. When he had re-entered his room, I instantly felt guilty for not saying something or kissing back and then regret hit me just as hard. Looking towards the door, I whisper "I love you too Dougie, always have. Always will. And one day I will be able to tell you without any fears or worries." And with that, I went back into my room, knowing I wasn't the only one crying myself to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking early afternoon, my eyes felt like sandpaper. The over bearing headache rocked my brain as I remembered last night and how everything went wrong. Sitting up, I rubbed my painful eyes and proceeded to look at my clock. 11:34. Christ, I don't get up early but this is way too late, even for me. I push off my covers before stumbling over to the wardrobe and throwing on my baggy t-shirt and changing my underwear, and then proceeded to throw on my new pair of black skinny jeans. I moved towards the cupboard, adding a pair of socks into my outfit. Moving towards the mirror, I grab the brush and begin to tame my bed hair. Looking deep into my sore eyes, I apply soothing eye drops, before placing cover up underneath my eyes.

Finally I exit my room, whilst placing my bracelets and necklace on, my eyes refusing to land on his door. I jog downstairs, quickly glancing around before moving on. My eyes land upon Tom sitting on his own, eating what seems to be a chicken sandwich. Moving towards the fridge Tom begins to talk.

"Morning sleepy head. And where have you been?" Tom asked lazily before, shovelling more sandwich in his mouth.

I grimace. "I was in the blissful land of nod. Had real hard trouble sleeping last night." I answered before shivering. Grabbing my olives and dip out of the fridge, I knew that Tom wasn't gonna leave it there.

"And why was that?" Tom said, worry dripping through his voice.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I replied, before sitting down across from him, whilst placing my olives and dip on the counter top. My tone of voice obviously intrigued him as his eyebrows rose.

"Of course, you know you can trust me Doug." Of course I could trust Tom. He'd been there for me since the band started. Without him, McFly wouldn't exist and I would have never of met Harry.

"Well… Last night I… I kind of… "My words began to fail me. Everything I wanted to say began to stick in my mouth, like a cat's hair ball. Tom's hand slipped over mine; his thumb rubbing over my own.

"Take your time Doug. I'm here all day" Tom said, giving his usual gentle smile, his one dimple showing off proudly.

Taking a deep breath I began to tell him the tale of how I fell in love, how I planned to tell him and I told him about the kiss. All the way through the story, Tom held my hand, giving me the comfort that I needed to continue. Once I had finished, Tom just smiled.

"I have to tell you Doug, that story was sweet. And stop being so hard on yourself. You didn't ruin it because of one kiss. Consider the fact that he didn't move away. Means he either wanted it just as much as you or was at least thinking about it".

My mind began to ask itself so many questions. Did he want it? Did he hate me now? Should I confront him?

"Listen to your heart, and confront him" Tom said, like he'd heard my mind.

"I'm worried though Tom. I don't want to ruin mine and his friendship" I replied, tears threating to break through.

"If you know Harry well enough, you'll know no matter what, that he'll always be your friend. Don't you want to know if he has some sort feeling for you?" Tom answered, almost like he was begging.

"Of course I want to know Tom! Nothing else is in my mind apart from him!" I near enough screamed back at him, my eyes were threating to spill at any moment.

"Well the only way your ever gonna find out is if you ask him!" Tom hollered back. I began to nod in defeat.

"I know, I know Tom. Where is he?" I asked, finally accepting my fate.

"He left early this morning with Danny to buy some new drum sticks. According to Danny, Harry seemed in his own world this morning, like he was deep in though. So Danny decided to treat Harry and take him out for lunch, to help clear his mind." Tom said slowly.

"We can have one of our lazy days if you want Doug. Watch our favourite films whilst lounging around eating whatever's in the cupboard until they come back? And then you can have your talk with Harry" Tom said, like he was promising the world.

Smiling I answer, "That sound's like the best idea ever".

Making our way over to the sofa, we carefully plopped down into comfortable position. Laying out the various foods, Tom puts in 'Back to the future' before returning to our sofa, smiling like the village idiot.

As the film drew to a close, the front door opened and a pair of giggling buffoons waltzed into the lounge with countless bags.

"I thought you were just getting drumsticks?" Tom asked, carelessly peering into each bag before looking at the pair.

"We were but I decided to get some more t-shirts and that, which I made Danny help me choose" Harry replied very casually. His nimble fingers looped through the handles of the bags before he carried up the stairs. Noticing that he'd left a few behind, I quickly grabbed them before proceeding towards his room.

Knocking gently, my mind began to think about what to say. Suddenly the door opened, there he stood in all his glory, everything that was just clear now a smudge and forgotten.

"You...f..forgot the..these" I said, stuttering like a silly school girl.

"Thanks Doug!" He answered before taking the shopping and smiling widely.

As he thanked me and began to close the door, I realised I had to act fast.

"Hey, erm Harry?"

"Yes Doug?"

"Can we talk?" The only answer I wanted to hear was yes.

"Sure, Come in" He replied, sounding as worried as I felt.

As he shut his door, I sat down on his huge bed before looking up into his eyes. Big mistake. When I finally came out of their trance, I noticed he'd moved to sit beside me. I took a deep breath before starting my confession.

"Well you must remember what happened last night..." He gave a light nod. "Well truth is that I was about to come and tell you something... Something I haven't ever told you before and it could ruin everything or become the best thing in the world. But I need you to promise me that what ever I say, we'll always be best friends? Can you promise me that Harry?"

He looked very nervous and I could see him slightly shaking. For what I was about to do, I was reasonably calm and confident but Harry was the complete opposite.

"I can promise that..." Harry said, trying to sound less nervous.

Again I took another deep breathe before continuing.

"Good. Harry Judd, I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with you. I believe I have since the band started and I still am now. Every little thing you do sends my heart all in a flutter. Every touch, hug, conversation brings an uncontrollable amount of joy to my life. Last night, I came out of my room to tell you all of this, but me being me ruined that moment by letting impulses take over. I'm not saying that kiss was a mistake, it was far from it. It just made my love for you grow tenfold. Now I will understand if you don't feel the same or if after this you become distant from me and don't want to see your crazy band mate who is hopelessly in love with you. But always know that I do truly love you more than anyone will ever know."

Finishing my speech, I finally turn to him, only to find tears forming in his eyes. Oh god, does he really hate me now? I mutter a quick apology before heading towards the door. Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder, spinning me around. And that's when it happens...

**A/N: I love leaving it on cliff-hangers XD New chapter will be up soon, will Harry kiss Dougie? Hit him? Confess to him? Lie to him? Push him away? All will be revealed soon! But for now keep reviewing and adding to favourites! Many thanks - L**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Here's the eagerly requested chapter! I also just recently upload a quick Pudd one shot which can easily be made into more if requested! So let me know about that. And around sometime in the beginning of April, I shall be moving home which means no internet for a few weeks so if there's no chapter you know why! Sorry for waffling, enjoy the chapter! 3**

Our faces were now mere inches apart, our lips slightly brushing against each others. He was looking deeply into my eyes, whilst I stared back at his own tear filled ones. He then began to gently shake his head before uttering the words "We can't". My heart broke into a million pieces. I looked at him, trying to convince him to change his mind.

"Don't think for a minute that I don't want this... But we can't Doug. Think about what the public would say, and even our own fans!" I knew it. All he cared about was his image.

"Funny enough I'm pretty sure the fans already think there something going on anyway. Hence why they call us Pudd. You just care too much about what people think of you, don't you Harry? You don't want people to call you gay, homo, and fag. " I breathe out deeply before continuing, tears threating to spill over. "I hope you're happy. You've just ruined my life. I am in love with you but all you care about is the press and how they feel. What about how I feel ? Or how you feel? Maybe for once Harry, you should just do something to make yourself happy." My voice began to turn hoarse and I swiftly left his room, not being able to look at him anymore without feeling depressed or sick.

He'd obviously followed me out into the corridor, once again proceeding to turn me around.

"Dougie, I want to be with you... I really do" Harry said almost begging me to listen to reason.

"If you wanted to be with me that much, then you wouldn't care about people's opinions. But I guess your ego is just more important than having a happy life and future with someone who is actually in love with you. I thought I knew you Harry, guess not." As I go to open my bedroom door, for the final time he turns me around but follows through with a kiss.

This time this one is filled with sorrow and its Harry's turn to show all of his love for me. I can tell from the kiss that he wants me just as much as I want him but I also feel hesitation. As much as it breaks my heart to do it, I pull away from the kiss and his loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Harry, but if you're not willing to fully commit to us as a couple and be open about our feelings then I don't think I can see you for a while. Please leave me alone. I need time to think."

Whispering those last words sadly, I enter my room before locking it, making sure he can't follow me this time. I hear and feel him pounding on the door, wanting me to let him, but I keep my back strong against it. Eventually, he gives up and retreats to his own room. I fall to the floor before crouching into a ball and begin to rock back and forth, tears streaming down my cheeks, releasing all feelings and emotions I have pent up since the first kiss me and Harry shared.

A few days later, I see that Harry's eyes are still red and whenever he sees me its like hes trying to not burst into tears. Maybe if he didn't care so much about the public then we'd be happy together.

Since the fall out, I haven't slept at all. My mind is running in circles, constantly thinking everything over again and again. I'm expecting some sort of miracle to appear from thin air, but to no avail. My tiredness is taking over, making me grouchy and not a nice person to be around, deeming it not fair on Danny or Tom.

Hearing a knock over my music, I mute it and call the person to enter my room. Expecting it to be Danny or Tom, I was shocked when I turned to see Harry standing awkwardly at my door way.

"Get out Harry. There's nothing left to say."

He enters my room regardless and closes the door before turning towards me."I want to be with you. Fuck the public."

I was shocked. I turned to him, my mouth open in surprise, forming a slight 'O' shape.

I scoff, trying to hide my excitement at the prospect of finally being with him. "Do you really mean it? Or are you just gonna fuck me about again?" I replied, making sure he wasn't out to hurt my feelings a second time.

"No more messing about Doug. I want you to be mine, and only mine. I don't care about what the public think anymore. I thought about it long and hard and any criticism is worth being with you."

I was in floods of tears. Me and Harry are finally gonna be together. He really does love me. Finally my life will be complete. All these happy thoughts buzzed around my head and my face was enlightened with a huge smile. Harry walks towards me and stops quite close to my face. He leans in so his breath tickles my lips.

"So now we're basically together..."

"Are we now? I don't remember you asking me out" I reply sarcastically, giving a slight smirk.

"Dougie Lee Poynter," He began to say, taking my hands in his own "Will you be my boyfriend forever and ever till death do us part?"

"We aren't getting married just yet Mr Judd. But I accept your proposal" I replied, making both of us give out the hugest grin we could.

"So as I was saying before now we're together..."

"Yes?"

"I have one thing to ask you..."

"Fire away Harry"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask me silly. Usually when people are together, they just kiss each other without asking" His cheeks flared a deep crimson and he turns his head away from me. I giggle and grab his chin, making him look at me.

"But I find it adorable that you had to ask me" I said smiling, before pulling our lips into a mind-blowing kiss. It was some what different than any other kiss me and Harry had shared. This one felt of nothing but love. We weren't showing each other anything this time, we were just sharing what we already have.

Moving away from each other, Harry's hand still lingers on my face whilst mine rest around his waist. Looking deep into his eyes, I saw nothing but pure love and I hoped mine showed the same. I was genuinely happy for the first time in awhile. We both chuckled lightly at realising how wonderful our life had just become. But there was still one problem.

**A/N: Ohhh another cliff hanger! Sorry it's just a way to keep you reading! :P I should just say that for the whole Fic, I don't own McFly or anything to do with them, i only own the storyline! Although if I did own McFly, Dougie would be all mine XD. So see ya next chapter, keep reviewing and favouriting, it really helps me especially on whether I should carry on or not! If you have any questions, pm me and I will reply asap! - L**


	6. Chapter 6

Worry flashed across my face. Harry looked at me intrigued and slightly nervously.

"What's up Doug? Not having second thoughts are you? Because I don't think I can let you go now I have you" He said chuckling lightly, sending my heart in a slight flutter.

"It's not that. I would never doubt anything involving us being together. I truly love you and knowing that your all mine is the best feeling ever. It's just... How are we gonna tell people? I mean like the rest of the band and even more so the Public?" I said, genuinely scared.

"Hey... I thought you wanted everyone to know?" He replied, but I could tell he was as nervous as I was.

"I do, I do. Its just you know how I hate having the lime light on me. It would be like when me and Frankie broke up. The papers would judge us and give us so much hate. And I don't want to compromise the bands fan base." I said, nearly breaking down for the hundredth time that week.

"Dougie, if the fans were true fans, then they would support us. And as for the lime light thing, I can understand why you don't want to be in it again, but us being gay is kind of a big deal. We can start off slowly by telling Tom and Danny first; and when we're ready we'll tell everyone else, but only when we're both ready. I'm not gonna rush this, I don't want to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me and I think you feel the same" Harry said, pulling me into a loving hug.

"I've never wanted anything more than this. So you think we should tell Tom and Danny? When?" I said, breathing in his musky after-shave and nuzzling my head into his neck.

"How about now?" He said, pulling away from the hug, and grabbing my hand. Dragging me towards the door, I pull him back, making him look me in the eyes. He turns around, looking at me, thinking that I wasn't ready to even tell our best friends. I shook my head before capturing his soft lips in a passionate kiss. A sudden lust had shrouded any current thoughts I was having, but after this little event, I promised myself that we'd tell the others. He catches my drift so he turns us around, and picks me up; my legs secure themselves around his muscular waist like a vice. My back collides with the door, with a slight thump and a light pain surges through my spine. Harry breaks off our passionate affair looking slightly concerned.

"You okay Doug?" He said, obviously worried for my safety.

I giggle before replying. "I will be if you continue what we were just doing" I say, sticking out my tongue to gently lick his lips.

He moans lightly before smashing our lips against one another in a frenzy of lust. I groan and shift my hips to grind slightly against his, feeling him whimper lightly. I smirk against our lips, until I feel his tongue swipe across my lips wanting entrance. I gently open my mouth, before being bombarded by his soft tongue. He tasted of a light strawberry sweet and it merged with my chocolate I had eaten earlier which created a brilliant fusion. Our tongues battled for dominance, but he being the stronger of us two seemingly won it easily. His hands landed at the bottom of my t-shirt, fumbling with the hem of it, obviously wanting to remove it. I move away from the door and remove my hands from his hair, giving him room to lift it off. He takes the incentive and pulls it over my head, before launching it to the floor.

I feel his large hands roam my lightly muscular body, stopping to trace light circles over my lower back and tattoo. His fingers circle my nipples until they become hard, causing me to moan. I pull off his own t-shirt and his mouth begins to descend down my neck and jaw, leaving a love bite for the world to see. My hands lightly move over his six pack, tracing their obvious outline; feeling his muscles tense as I do. I chuckle and he looks deeply into my eyes, making my laugh stop abruptly. His eyes asked a silence question, and I nod knowing exactly what he wanted.

He removes both our pairs of shoes and socks, before carrying me over to my huge bed. He gently lays me down; his beautiful physique towering above me, causing me to smile. His head drops, and our foreheads lightly touch. Our eyes are connected in an electrifying hold, causing the world around to seemingly disappear. The only thing that matters to both of us right now is each other. His hands begin to move towards my belt buckle as mine do the same to his. My jeans feel looser as I begin to realise that he has unbuckled and began to remove my trousers. He drags them down at a slow pace causing me to become slightly impatient. He giggles before removing them completely; standing up to remove his own.

As he begins to re lay on top of me, I start to feel slightly nervous for what is about to happen. Only a thin layer of clothing was separating us from being completely touching. His fingers begin to graze the elastic of the boxers, causing my cock to twitch in excitement. As he began to drag them off my hips, my own hands land on top of his, stilling the movements. He looked up at me, with some sort of suspicion and concern.

"I...I don't think I'm ready..." I said, sounding like an utter wimp. Tears began welling in my eyes, before spilling down my cheeks, thinking he would leave me for being such a coward.

He kissed each one away before speaking "Its okay, honestly it is. I'll wait till we're both ready. To be honest, I'm not sure what to do and if I was ready myself. Wanna spoon? " He began to blush and giggle lightly, before kissing me gently as I nod. We jumped into my covers, his body spooning my smaller one; my back was flush against his chest. His arms draped around my waist whilst my hands layed on top of his, entwining them before bringing them up to my mouth and kissing them lightly. He laughed gently before placing a light kiss against my back. As we snuggled together, I felt this breathing become heavier meaning he had fallen asleep. I turned my head around to see him sleeping and looking very adorable. I place a soft kiss on his forehead before turning back around to fall asleep myself.

Whilst Dougie and Harry slept in a passionate embrace, Tom and Danny were downstairs wondering why their fellow band mates had suddenly fallen quiet. Curiosity getting the better of both of them, they ascended the stairs before stopping at the young bassist's door. They silently turned the door knob before peering inside, noticing the cute couple snuggled against each other, clearly very happy about being together. Tom noticed clothes thrown carelessly across the floor, before noting that their underwear was missing, meaning that they were still wearing it. Tom smiled towards Danny before closing the door.

"Well it took them awhile but it finally happened. I'm happy for them" Tom said, whilst Danny nodded in agreement.

Danny moved in and took Tom's lips into a soft kiss with his own. Tom's arms snaked around Danny's hips bringing them closer, before breaking away to rest their foreheads together.

"Maybe we can finally tell them about us?" Danny said, before kissing Tom again.

"When they tell us, we'll tell them as its only fair" Tom said before dragging Danny off to his room for some fun, while the other residents slept in a peaceful abyss.


	7. Chapter 7

Awaking to the sound of his breathing was the thing I could ever wake up to. Every time he exhales, I feel the air tickle the back of my neck. His statuesque arms felt like a security blanket I never wanted to exit. I dared to move for fear I'd wake the sleeping beauty that I had the greatest fortune to sleep next to that night. Hearing voices coming closer to my door, I began to panic because Harry hadn't locked the door after he'd come in yesterday. I didn't want Tom and Danny to find out like this. Making a quick decision, I carefully removed the arms from around my waist, instantly missing their warmth, before heading towards the door, tiptoeing around our various strewn clothing. As I reached the lock, I hear a light cough as if to catch my attention. Clicking the lock across, I hear Harry mutter.

"Making sure I can't escape are we?" He said, before yawning and stretching out his wonderful arms that I was currently missing.

"Of course" I said playing along as I re-entered the comfy sheets.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I'm not planning on going anywhere" He said turning to face me, placing a chaste kiss to my lips, before pulling away smiling.

"That's lovely to hear, but to be honest I was locking the door so Tom and Danny don't find us half naked in bed together" I replied, bringing my arms up and round his neck.

He frowned. "Would it matter if they found us like that? I mean it saves us having to actually tell them."

"It's not like I don't want them to know. It's just I don't want anyone else to see that magnificent body of yours. It's just for my eyes only now" I answered, winking and giggling.

Chuckling, Harry's lips descended towards mine before stopping mere inches away from mine. "You know Doug; I did do an attitude magazine shoot if you hadn't forgotten. I'm practically pinned up naked on most young girls walls."

I sighed before replying "Yeah, but they don't get the real thing" Trying to move our lips closer, I roll him over so he was now lying above me.

"No they don't, that's all yours" Harry said before merging our lips together, in a blistering passion sending my brain in a whirl.

I was suddenly brought out of my daze when I heard a loud banging on my door.

"DOUGIE LEE POYNTER! YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Tom screamed before continuing to pummel the wood with his fists.

"What's wrong Tom?" I say, as Harry gets out of bed and puts on his clothes from yesterday, occasionally throwing my items at me.

"You know the rule we have about locking the door! You only lock it if you're sleeping with someone or if you're masturbating. And I swear down if you have some random girl fan in there I will kill you! God knows how many times I have caught you and Harry with some random girl you met in the bar the night before!" Tom answered.

"Calm down Tom. There's no random fan in here! Me and Harry were just having a private chat and we didn't want to be disturbed, but it seems like that plan failed" I said, opening the door whilst Harry stood quite close behind me. I could feel his fingers brush across my arse, before giving it a tiny squeeze, meaning I had to bite back a moan.

Tom stared at us obviously not falling for the whole 'private chat' thing. "You sure Doug? Or do I have to come and check that there are no girls in there?"

"Feel free to check, but you'll find nothing. I promise." I replied, before turning to Harry who was also nodding. Tom goes around checking under my bed and in my wardrobe before being fully satisfied.

"Sorry I doubted you and Harry, but you know what Fletch is like with us and girls" Tom said looking sorry.

"Don't sweat it Tom, we know you're just doing your job" Harry said, putting his arm around my shoulders, giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Tom" I say, as if I was parroting Harry.

"Alright guys, see you later" Tom said, before sauntering off down the hall and downstairs.

Harry pulls me back into my room, making sure he locks the door as he does so. Cupping my face in his soft palms, he begins to continue what we had been doing before being rudely interrupted. After 5 minutes of making out, I pull away needing air and to talk.

"So I've been thinking about telling Tom and Danny... I think we should do it now. Especially before I change my mind which could happen at anytime" I whisper, looking away from Harry the whole time.

He grabs my chin, turning my head to face him; a smile breaking out across his face before uttering "Let's go then".

Moving down the stairs, my stomach begins to feel like a washing machine, making me feel very nauseous. As we reach the living room, I start to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. Danny and Tom look away from the TV as we enter; Harry reaches the remote and turns off the TV, making Danny groan at the lost of Top gear and his beloved Stig. I begin to fiddle with my hands as Harry begins our announcement.

"Me and Dougie have something to tell you guys. We wanted you to be the first ones to know" He spoke very clearly but I picked up a slight wavering in his voice. Tom and Danny looked at each other, as if they had their own silent sign language that me and Harry didn't know about.

I decided that I should probably continue from where Harry left off. "Me and Harry... well... we're...erm" My words began to fail me, as nerves took over my whole body. I felt Harry's hand slip into mine, giving it a re-assuring squeeze.

"Seeing as a cat seems to have Doug's tongue, I'll finish for him" He said, causing a slight blush to creep over my already flushed cheeks. "What Doug was trying to say was that, me and him are in a relationship together. We are very much in love and hope you support our decision and us as a couple" I remember when he was worried about people knowing, it seems as though our roles have switched now. I nod at the now shocked pair, before feeling a pair of lips press against my own. I kiss back before he pulls away, looking at them waiting for an answer or some sort of reaction.

"We already know" Tom says, refusing to look us in the eyes.

"Hang on, How?" I ask, making sure he didn't have some sort of gay-dar or sixth sense.

"Me and Danny were wondering why you two were being so quiet last night. So we opened your bedroom door, finding you two asleep together. We just assumed that you were together because of that" Tom answered, finally looking at us, probably expecting us to go ape shit at him. I smiled at him, showing him that I didn't care that he'd disturbed our privacy.

"But there's something me and Tom have been keeping from you guys" Danny suddenly spoke up, standing up at the same time.

"What is it then? I thought we weren't gonna keep stuff from each other?" Harry said, folding his arms, looking slightly annoyed.

Danny took Tom's hand pulling him up off of the sofa, before looking at us nervously.

"We're together too. Have been for about a year and a half. Please don't hate us" Tom said before hanging his head in shame.

I turned to Harry before staring back at the shaking pair. Only one thought crossed my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayal.

"How could you keep something like that from us?" I say, furious that they dare keep something from us for that long.

"We ... just didn't know how to tell you or how you'd react" Tom said, looking at me sorrowfully.

"We would be supportive! We aren't gunna hate you for something like this are we!" I shouted back, feeling quite upset by the whole thing.

"So all those nights you went on the 'pull', what exactly did you do?" Harry finally spoke up, seriousness evident in his eyes.

"Well, erm... we went out to restaurants and the cinema and that. We called them our secret dates. We really did want to tell you sooner, but as Tom said we didn't know how to. I mean how can you tell your two best friends that you're in a relationship with each other when you're meant to be as straight as you can get. I think I speak for both of us when I say we're sorry for not telling you sooner" Danny said, bringing some light on the situation.

I looked at Harry, wanting to know his view on the matter. His eyes told me everything I needed to know, without him even having to utter a single word.

"We accept your apology, but in future guys, tell us if something like this is happening and no more hiding stuff from each other." They nodded frantically looking relieved. "So a year and half huh? Can I just say you're very good at keeping it on the down low? We had no idea!" They laughed at the statement. "Well seems as though we're all loved up. Haven't we grown?" I say, adding a wink to the last question to show my sarcasm.

The rest of the afternoon we spend discussing and finding out everything from the secret couple. At one point Harry dragged Danny away to get advice on gay sex. I was left with Tom, discussing about our next step.

"When do you think we should tell the fans? I mean we can't keep it hidden forever, plus it's not fair on them. They're so loyal to us, it's only fair we're honest to them" I ask Tom, wanting a genuine answer.

"I'm not sure we should Doug. I mean don't get me wrong, there's nothing more I want in life than to walk down the street holding Danny's hand and not caring about who knows, but if we announce something as huge as this, it could have disastrous consequences. We could lose all our fans. We could be hate and death threat mailed. We'd be harassed 24/7 for the first 2 or so months" He replied, occasionally sighing and making serious hand gestures. "I don't think our band could survive with that much attention".

"I understand your concerns but honestly Tom, if our fans were as loyal as we believe them to be, then they wouldn't care and would be happy for us. And the whole harassed and mail thing is kinda expected. I mean, we're announcing we're gay not that we're bringing out another album. There's many homophobes out there Tom. But I guess we shouldn't say something right now, maybe leave it for awhile" I said, "Considering that the whole thing is new to us, well to me and Harry mainly. How did your family take it when you told them?" My stomach began to churn again when I thought about telling my mum and sister. They'd probably shun me from the family forever.

"Erm, well about that. We sort of haven't told our parents" Tom said, looking at his hands for a few seconds before looking up at me, "You and Harry are the only ones who know besides me and Danny".

For a minute, I kinda felt proud to know a secret that hardly anyone else knew, but then I remembered what he'd said about not even telling his own family. "But why? I mean I thought you would have told your family by now. Even I'm planning a date in my head to tell my family, and believe me, I'm shitting it" I answered, giving a small chuckle at the end to hide my worry.

"Doug if me or Danny told our families we'd be chucked out and sent to a hospital before we could even explain. I mean, Danny said that his mum would make him have therapy and also he'd have to leave the band. My dad isn't exactly keen on the whole gay front either. I'd be made to visit church everyday until all my gay urges had left, which wouldn't happen. And there's no way I'm going to church everyday for the rest of my life. And no way would Harry's parents let him be gay. They'd probably accuse us of 'tainting' their special boy, and he'd be forced to leave the band too. Your family are the only ones I can't see having a problem with it. Being gay is quite a struggle most of the time. I just wish people today weren't so judgemental. I mean who cares if I love someone with the same genitals as me, who the fuck cares? It's my life not theirs" He said, getting quite angry and beginning to pound the pillow with his fists in time with the last few words.

"Calm down Tom! I get it, I get it. We're always gonna be here for each other if we have no one else. And if our families hate us so what? We are our own family. Look Tom" I say, taking his hand in my own. "We will be okay, I promise."

Tom sniffled before drying his eyes with the back of his loose hand. "When did you become the leader of this band Dougie?" He asked before giggling lightly.

I smirked before replying, "When you became a pussy!" Tom shot daggers at me, before breaking out into fits of laughter. We both didn't notice Harry and Danny re enter the room, our laughter bouncing off the walls. A small cough brought our attention back to our loved ones.

"I dare ask what's so funny, so I won't bother. Anyway considering it's one of your 'pulling' nights tonight; I was wondering if me and Doug could tag along. Sort of like a double date thing?" Harry said looking at me, but talking to Tom.

"Sure, but only if it's alright will Dan" Tom answered, looking at Danny for a response.

"I already said it was okay, but only with your permission" He said walking over and placing his arms around Tom's neck from behind, proceeding to turn Tom's head towards him, and place a long lasting kiss to his rose pink lips.

It had been their first kiss in front of anyone and yet it seemed so natural and relaxed. I awed before feeling a hand slap my knee. Holding it close to my chest, I heard all 3 of them laugh at me. I turned to Harry looking sternly at him before sticking my tongue out, causing him to stop laughing. Danny moved and sat on Tom's lap, Tom's arms weaving around Danny's petite waist like vines up a wall. Harry moved over to me, placing his arms around my own waist, whilst he sat on the floor trying to get my attention. I twisted my head away pretending to be angry with him for laughing, making him tickle me until I gave in. Around 2 minutes in I gave up, launching myself at him. He now lay flat out on the floor, and me lurching over him.

"If you two want to make out, can you please take it upstairs? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm defiantly gay but somehow seeing you two make out isn't my cup of tea" said Danny, before kissing Tom again, who was giggling at what had just been said.

Pulling Harry up off of the ground, he crouches down in front of me, hinting that we were going to piggyback up the stairs. Securing myself around his waist and neck, I feel his hands grab my thighs, causing me to give out a light moan at the touch. I feel him stand up from the floor before darting towards the door and up the first flight of stairs. My body jiggles, causing my already uneasy stomach to mulch around more. Hearing Tom shouting up to us, I make Harry stop before he goes up the next flight.

"What did you say Tom?"I shout down, hoping he can hear me.

"I said, we're off out at 9. Be ready for then!" He hollers up the stairs before moving back into the living room and shutting the door. I thought I could even hear a lock click but I wasn't sure we even had a lock on the living room door. Harry began to re ascend the stairs before legging it along the corridor to his room. Dropping me down, my feet touch the ground for a mere second, before my legs are secure around his waist once again. His hands land on the small of my back before palming my arse cheeks gently.

He moves very close to my ear, whispering. "You know when we're ready, Danny might have taught me some things so I'm all knowledged up and ready". His voice was husky and I had to stop myself from tearing his clothes off.

I simply crumble before replying as I feel his soft lips land again and again up my neck and jaw. "Well at least we're prepared. Harry, I'd stop doing that if you want your clothes to remain in tact."

"Or maybe I don't." He begins to remove his t-shirt, giving my eyes a delightful treat. My hands land gently on his shoulders before moving down his chiselled abs and stomach. He begins to carry on kissing on my neck and jaw, my body arching into his own. His hands skilfully remove my shirt and it is tossed over his shoulders before landing on his floor. Moving us over to his bed, we remove our socks and jeans, proceeding to enter his warm duvet.

Our make out session continues for ages, neither of us thinking it needed to proceed any further. I eventually pull away, my head bobbing out of the cover to view the time. 8:05pm. Holy crap! We'd been too involved in what we were doing we forgot we were going out tonight! Diving back down the covers, I stop Harry's motions, silently cursing myself for stopping something so wonderful. He looks up at me curiously. I kiss his pink lips, feeling his hands glide up and down my legs. Pulling away I begin to inform Harry on how long we'd been in our own world. "Erm babe, its 8:05. We're leaving in 55 minutes. I think we should start getting ready now if we want to be ready in time."

He smiles at me, my mind beginning to get a bit suspious.

"What?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed too.

"You called me babe" He replies before kissing me again.

I smirk against his lips before saying "Its now around 8:07 babe so we better hurry", making sure I say babe seductively.

His eyes become wide, before the duvet is removed and he leaps out from it. We proceed to shower separately, and get dressed. I wear one of my Saint Kidd t-shirts; the flying cat one is my favourite. I also wear one of my many pairs of black skinny jeans and I wear an Aztec patterned cardigan to help keep me warm. Slipping on my new pair of socks and light blue vans, I brush my hair and add on my various bracelets and my special necklace that Harry had brought me one Christmas.

Crossing to Harry's room, I find him fiddling with his shoes. I stop him and do the laces myself having lots of practise. He smiles at me before commenting on my current outfit. "You look amazing Doug."

"I always wear stuff like this Harry?" I respond, before smiling.

"I know, but I've never told you how amazing you always look until now" He retorted, blushing a slight shade of red.

"Well thank you Harry, you scrub up very well too" I answer, before blushing myself.

"Thanks" he uttered before standing up to sort out his belt. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, a navy pair of jeans and his favourite pair of shoes. His hair was lightly gelled into my favourite style and he smelt of his usual musky after-shave.

Grabbing his hand, I move downstairs to see Tom and Danny ready to leave. They look up and smile at us, opening the door as they do so. We go towards Tom's mini, them in the front and us in the back. Harry's hand is gently on my leg and my own hand over laps it. The couple in front are just holding hands over the gear stick. I smile gently turning towards Harry, before receiving a gentle kiss on my awaiting lips. Some how I knew tonight was gonna be amazing.

**A/N: Hey guys! As you may have noticed my uploading has been quite rubbish. That is because I had moved house at the beginning of April and have had no internet until now. I managed to use the internet to upload my other 2 chapters the other day but other than that I've had to deal without internet. So I thought I'd let you know about and I made up with whole thing about their families and their views on gay people so don't moan please? I have no problem with gay people myself Right well till next time my eager Galaxy Defenders – Leah x**


	9. Chapter 9

As we arrived at the restaurant that they must frequently visit, I noticed that they parked in a member's space.

"Member's? Is it like a secret club or something?" I asked, whilst slowly getting out of the car, removing my seatbelt from around my waist.

"Not really, if you're a regular customer you get special privileges like special parking and your choice of a table" Danny said, making sure Tom locked the car before taking the keys from him and placing them in his left hand pocket.

"Oh very nice" Harry said, making a gay hand gesture causing the whole band to laugh. He then proceeded to grab my hand before we all walked towards the door. I shook my hand free causing Harry to look at me funny.

"We don't want anyone to know do we?" I said looking seriously before smiling it off.

Harry frowned. He sighed before replying, "I guess your right. Hopefully we don't have to hide it for much longer."

"I hope so too" I gently take his hand in one last hold before walking into the restaurant.

Looking around we spot Danny and Tom already sitting down, holding what seem to be menus. I take the seat across from Tom and Harry takes the one opposite Danny so we were sitting next to each other. Looking over the top of the menu, everyone looked so posh and fancy, and we were just in our casual clothes. I felt slightly out of place. Tom was wearing a plain white t-shirt with his black jeans and he sported his tan leather boots. His black glasses were resting on the end of his nose like Anne Robinson from the weakest link. His medium length blonde hair was flat and contained no gel for once. He looked the smartest out of all of us. Danny was wearing a white t-shirt too and black jeans. They were held up by red braces and his feet had his usual footwear on. His silver dog tags hung lightly around his neck, jingling lightly when they touch his chest.

Reading through the different items on offer, my eyes happen to scan the prices. I choke on the air as I notice that there in the hundreds, way too expensive for me to pay.

"Erm guys, we can't eat here!" I say a bit too loudly, causing several customers and work staff to look at us.

"Why not Doug? Oh let me guess, you've seen the price and gone 'crap its too expensive'?" Tom hisses before laughing at the end, only looking up from the menu once he'd finished talking.

"I can't afford this! I'm only a bassist, not a fucking banker Tom!" I reply, chucking the menu down on my space of the table, folding my arms over my chest and sliding down so I was now slanting on my chair.

"Calm down dude! Stop acting like a 2 year old. Don't worry you're not paying anyway; it's on us for tonight" Danny retorts, thick Bolton accent ringing down my ear drums.

"I can't let you pay for this! It's way too much. I know it's meant to be a double date thing but I can't let you pay for me and Harry." I answer back.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. I don't mind if they want to pay for us Doug. There just being nice considering they are our best friends" said Harry.

"To bad cause we are, now hurry up and choose something as the rest of us are ready to order" Tom said sounding impatient.

My eyes quickly scan through the menu, finding the cheapest thing I could. The waiter waltzes over before taking our order and returning to the kitchen. Our conversation moved on to the fact we had rehearsal next week for our up coming tour, Keep calm and play louder. We were all very excited and I couldn't wait to play my bass to thousands of people again. Touring is the best part of being in a band, well in my personal opinion it is. As our food arrives I feel someone touch my leg under the table. Looking under the cloth, I see Harry's hand squeeze my knee before removing it back over to his own side. I smile, mouthing the words "Love you" to him and him replying "Love you too".

As our dinner comes to an end, Tom and Danny leave me and Harry alone so they can pay the bill. I feel a hand intrude my space again this time nudging my own. I take the lead and grab his hand, rubbing my thumb over his own. Harry smiles before making a kissy face towards me.

"You wish" I say, adding in a cheeky wink. We laugh as Danny and Tom come back; causing them to give us a suspious looks. As we exit the restaurant, Harry throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling my body close to his. I enjoy the warmth and love, knowing that most people would dismiss this public affection as friendly behaviour. I turn to him, smiling and receiving an even bigger grin back. We enter the mini, Harry insisting that he drives as he is the most sober out of the 4 of us. I clamber into the passengers' seat beside him, whilst the other couple get in the back.

As we go past the traffic light which had turned green, I look at Harry to see his full focus on the road. I giggle at his concentration face, his little tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. Wanting to talk to someone, I looked behind me only to find them curled up asleep in the back seats together. I chuckle before turning back round.

I notice a car speeding towards us and not looking like he was slowing down. We were waiting for the next traffic lights to turn green meaning we couldn't move out of the way. I turned to Harry panicking and I see the fear lacing his eyes. Just as the light turns green, the speeding car impacts the front of our car, causing my head to hit the dash board before the air bag could inflate. I turn to see if Harry was alright. He was grasping his wrist and screaming out in pain. I started to feel very drowsy and my eyelids started to feel very heavy. All I could hear was Tom and Harry screaming at me, trying to get me to stay conscious before everything went black.

As my eyes opened, I could hear the sound of hospital machines like the ones you hear on Holby city or any of those Hospital programmes. Turning my head, an immense amount of pain constricts my neck causing me to groan out. Looking down, I see Harry holding my wired up hand with his own bandaged up one. He looks so peaceful that I dared to wake him. I see that Tom and Danny are nowhere to be found meaning that they were either worse of than me or had to go home.

Harry began to stir as I shifted lightly on the uncomfortable hospital bed. He looked up before giving me a crushing hug.

"Harry! Harry! Let go or at least don't hold me so tight. I was in a car crash last night! I'm kinda in pain." I say patting his back gently. As he pulls away, I see tears leaving his eyes. "Why... Why are you crying Harry? Please stop or you'll set me off".

"It's just I was so worried about you. I thought I'd lost you. When the accident happened and you lost consciousness, I began to freak out. Turns out I had a panic attack. I only hurt my wrist lightly. You were the worse off. I was so worried about you! I love you so much Doug!" Harry managed to spit out before breaking down and hugging me again.

I was very touched at Harry's little outburst and his declaration of his feelings. I gently held him til the crying stopped, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Harry, I love you too, and trust me I'm not going anywhere yet; especially when I've only just got with you".

"If you're wondering where Tom and Danny are, they got checked over and sent home. You were only allowed one person to stay and I kinda refused to leave you. Your able to come home by the way, just have to rest your neck for a bit, and also you have to keep a bandage round your head for the next 3 days" Harry said, grabbing my cardigan from the chair opposite him. "I know it might sound lame but I kept smelling this to help me get through it".

"That's kinda weird dude, but I understand why you did it. It is also sort of sweet too." I reply before shifting around again.

A little while later, my wires have been removed and I'm free to leave. We take a taxi back to our house. I see Tom and Danny looking very tired and scruffy as we exit the car. Moving towards them, they leg it towards us, grasping me into a big hug whilst giving out a little sob.

"We were so worried about you mate! Only one of us was allowed to stay and Harry called dibbs! We are so sorry!" They said in unison like they had rehearsed it for weeks.

"No need to be sorry guys. It wasn't your fault; it was that sodding driver's! I'm just sorry for your fucking car Tom!" I say back, looking at a teary eyed Tom. We all slightly laugh before we re enter the house.

"I guess we won't be able to rehearse for awhile considering Harry's hand is busted. And well my neck is not much better" I say, lying down on the sofa, my legs over Harry's lap.

"Well us 3 can rehearse but Harry's just gonna have to take it easy on the rehearsal front" Tom said, before offering us all a cup of tea or coffee. We all reply tea, and Tom shuffles off to the kitchen, switching on our vibrant red kettle.

We decide our set list before deciding to call it a night and head to bed. Me and Harry go to his room and carefully strip down to our underwear. We enter the covers and he cradles me until we both fall into a blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later and my head bandage has been removed and Harry's wrist is okay again. He has to be careful when he's drumming in case he has a relapse and the recovery isn't in vain. As we exit the car to enter the studio where we usually rehearse, we are bombarded by eager fans who had obviously heard about our crash as some were holding signs saying get well Mcfly!. We do our usual poses and sign our names on many pictures and various clothing items before we can finally get inside. I enjoy having so many fans but sometimes it's unbearable. I mean sometimes it's so hard to go anywhere without being seen and the whole wearing sunglasses thing doesn't usually work either.

Sitting in my usual place, I pick up my fuchsia bass before checking that it was tuned properly. After a slight tweaking, we were all in the swing of playing the playlist for the upcoming tour, occasionally taking a break because of Harry's wrist. Whilst listening to Danny play walk in the sun, I felt a hand slip into mine. I look up to see Harry sitting next to me smiling. As the song ended, I stood up cheering and clapping like it was the best thing I had heard in years. Danny took a bow before switching guitars for Shine a light.

We ran through each song twice, all of us making minor mistakes. We would have it down by the tour, we all knew it. Packing away our equipment, I hand my bass over to the guitar specialist and then grab my bag before leaving the studio with the others. The fans had disappeared so we were able to get into the car easily.

Reaching our house, we leave the car, all deep in discussion on what we needed to improve upon before we went on tour. Tom needed to make sure he didn't get to caught up into jumping around that he forgets to sing, Danny needed to make sure he was taking breaths in the right places and Harry needed to just keep up with us all. I needed to work on 2 songs so that I didn't make noticeable mistakes in front of everyone.

It was weird playing our new songs, because it meant that I had to sing and my voice isn't exactly the strongest. We hadn't even come up with the name for the one I was singing! Touch the rain was by far my personal favourite out of the new songs. It had a similar ring to shine a light and sounded beautiful. I was glad that our band had such talented song writers.

The rest of the week we spend constantly practising and before we knew it, we were getting into the tour bus and choosing who had each bunk. Harry demanded that his bunk was underneath mine, meaning I had no choice but to have a top bunk. Chucking my bag onto my bunk, I hear shouting coming from downstairs.

Proceeding cautiously downstairs, I see my other band mates arguing over their fifa score. I laughed before taking Danny's controller and continuing the game, cutting their dispute short. Throughout the second half of the match, Danny tried to steal the controller back three times and gave me really crap advice on what to do next. Ignoring him meant that I'd won 3-2 making Tom throw his control onto the floor. Walking off in a huff, Danny picks up the discarded controller and decides to verse me. Big mistake Mr Jones, big mistake. Once again, I won, this time 4-1. Danny goes to find Tom, leaving me to gloat about my victory and how I'm the fifa champion in the tour bus. Harry perks up when I say that and challenges me to a game. So much for luck as Harry absolutely smashes me, causing my winning streak to come to an abrupt end. 2-5, absolutely despicable.

Turning the Xbox off, I saunter over to the champ, before straddling his lap. His eyes become slightly wider and he gently coughs before looking up at me. I smirk before gently grinding against his hidden treasure, making his hands grab my butt. We both moan out lightly at the same time, causing us to laugh too. Moving my mouth towards his own, we hear another cough, this time not from either one of us. We turn our heads to see Tom and Danny smirking at us. I stop grinding, feeling Harry tense in frustration. He has gone bright red, and I feel a flush of my own creep over my cheeks. I get off of Harry before holding up the controller that was next to me.

"Anyone for a game of Halo?" We all laugh before turning the Xbox back on and begin to play Halo til we reach the venue.

We leave the tour bus and make our way into the venue at which we were playing tonight. Entering our dressing room, I immediately remove my current clothing and quickly replace it with my 'stage' outfit excluding the shoes. I then take the time to do my hair and have my makeup done whilst everyone else rushes about getting ready for tonight.

Making our way to the stage as our second warm up act, IvyRise, was just finishing, Harry pulls me into a little store room. I looked up at him, his fists clenching around his wooden drumsticks and look of fury on his face.

"When we go to bed later, you will regret what you did on the bus. Honestly since that happened, I've been horny as hell so I'm gonna do the same to you" He said before cheekily winking. He exits as I stand shocked and even a little turned on, before following him.

The set goes amazingly, only making a few insignificant cock ups that I would have ironed out by the 3rd venue. The 3 new songs were a big hit, even my one. I had managed to keep calm and even converse with the fans. The only thing that scared me was when I asked if everyone was horny, kinda a little joke towards Harry, little 8 year old girls were screaming back yes. I doubt they even know what the word means.

Managing to escape into the tour bus without being swamped by fans, we all just run upstairs into the lounging area. We all say about how amazing it was, the fans response to our new songs and what we did wrong. Fletch rings us to get the latest info about the gig, which took hours as Fletch takes forever on the phone.

I then took a shower before everyone else did, making sure I used almost all the hot water. Harry proceeded to get in after I leave, me not being able to resist smirking at him. Hearing him scream when the cold water hits him gave me a perfect excuse to laugh out loud. Tom and Danny just stared at me like I had gone mad. I explained what I had done, and we all just rolled about laughing. A fuming Harry walked into the lounge holding a soft cotton towel around his waist, giving me daggers. I stop laughing, seeing that I must have crossed some sort of boundary. The water drips slowly down his tensed muscles and he kind of looks like a model. He storms off before I can apologise and I feel somewhat guilty.

It's time for bed, and Harry had either snapped at me or completely ignored me for the rest of night. I really didn't want to sleep above Harry as I'd clearly pissed him off today. First with the torturing thing and then the shower fiasco. I remove my t-shirt and jeans before throwing the laundry in the basket, leaving on my boxers. Everyone else had moved off to the bunks around half an hour ago and I was the only one still awake.

Deciding maybe it's time for bed, as it was pitch black and the clock read '12:08', I get up off the kitchen stools and proceed towards the stairs. No stars were present, making the sky look a little dingy. I creep up the tour bus steps so I didn't wake the others. Crossing over to mine and Harry's bunk at the very front of the bus, I pass Tom and Danny's, noting that Danny's bunk was empty. I looked down at Tom's to see that Danny wasn't there either, just a very asleep Tom who was lightly snoring. Becoming intrigued by my band mate's disappearance, I refused to sleep until I found him. I see Harry's hoodie, and chuck it over me so I look somewhat decent and keep warm.

Opening the door to the lounge area, I see Danny sitting there in his grey jogging bottoms, his head in his hands and soft little whimpers escaping his mouth. I move next to him, before placing my arm around his shoulders, getting his attention. He sits up, looking at me with red, slightly puffy eyes.

"Dan mate, what's up? Why are you crying?" I ask, gently rubbing his back for support.

"It's Tom." I gasp. "We haven't broken up don't worry. It's just I want people to know about us but he's so adamant about it. He even refuses to tell his parents! We're constantly arguing about it, and to be honest, I'm sick of it. I'm telling mine this weekend. I don't care if they shun me, I can't keep it from them anymore. I have for a year and a half; I think it's time they knew. No more waiting. Tom doesn't want me too but it's not his choice. It's like he's ashamed Doug, ashamed of us, of our love, of what we are. You know what I was planning on doing once the tour is over? I was gonna ask Tom to marry me. Take him away for a little holiday, his favourite destination. I'd take us out for a romantic meal, and afterwards we'd have a candle lit walk across the beach. We'd reach this specially prepared beach hut, filled with more candles, rose petals and champagne. We sit inside for awhile before I pop the big question and hopefully he would say yes. But now I bet he'd say no. Maybe I shouldn't bother anymore Doug. I mean why put the effort in if he's not willing to do the same" Danny said, tears still spilling down his face. I was shocked. I didn't realise how much Tom meant to Danny. He was clearly head over heels in love with Tom. But it also seemed like Tom was scared, like Harry was when I first declared how I felt to him. He obviously cares about the public's opinion.

I suddenly remember mine and his conversation from the other day when we'd admitted that we were all dating. He seemed a bit put off by my determination to tell the fans and even more so when I mentioned telling family. Maybe he was scared of them knowing, he obviously didn't want to be thrown out of his family. I looked at Dan, sitting silently, tears still leaving his sore eyes.

"Tom really does love you mate, I promise. He's just really nervous about what everyone else thinks about it. Also I'm pretty sure he hasn't told his family because he doesn't want to be shunned. And I understand where he comes from if that's the case. I mean who would want to lose their family over something like this? Aren't family meant to be supportive of whatever life choice's you make? But I did explain to him the other day, even if his family shun him, it shouldn't matter cause we're already our own family" I said, still rubbing his back. He looks at me; the tears seem to have stopped and smile has now replaced the frown. "Dude, we have a day off tomorrow, so I suggest you bring him in here and talk. And not just about the public. Talk about everything. Get everything off your chest. You will feel better if you do" He nods before standing up. I follow suit, before hugging him. He hugs back, gently sniffling. Our embrace ends and he wipes his red eyes carefully.

We walk back to the bunks, me stopping to remove Harry's hoodie and launching it where I found it. Danny is looking down at Tom as I pass him. I stop before turning back to him saying "Just get in with him mate. You know you want too and he wants you too". He smiles before gently moving the cover back and he slips in next to a very sleepy Tom. Tom wakes up when Danny places his arms around his waist. He turns to Danny only to be shh'ed. Tom smiles up at Danny before giving him a peck on the lips. Danny looks up at me and mouths the words thank you before settling down to sleep. I grin at the pair before finally continuing on to my bunk.

Just as I went to climb up into my top bunk, a hand grasp's my foot pulling me down onto the floor. I then get dragged into Harry's bunk. His lean body is over my own, and hes pinned my wrists up above my head. He has an evil glint in his eye before he says "Now time for your punishment".


	11. Chapter 11

I dared to look at him. He seemed full of anger but full of love at the same time. It kinda scared me and I began to feel vulnerable. He nuzzled against my neck, causing me to slightly melt into the embrace.

"I won't hurt you Doug, well not much" He whispered in my ear, licking my earlobe causing a shiver to run down my spine. I began to panic again, as Harry tied my wrists to each end of the bunk, using velvet bonds. He wasn't really gonna hurt me, was he? Even though I was basically his victim, he still cared enough about me that he made sure he protected my wrists from harm. Smiling, he began to pepper kisses all over my neck and jaw, making me lightly moan. He stopped; I huffed in annoyance.

"Babe I suggest if you want me to continue, you stay silent. Don't forget there are other residents on this bus. Wouldn't want to wake them would we?" He said before dipping back down and kissing me passionately. I kiss back just as lustfully, holding back my moan which was very difficult.

He began to tug at the waistband of my underwear, completely revealing myself to his wanting eyes. It was the first time I had been completely naked in front of Harry since we'd been dating. He looked up at me, making me look away and wanting to cover myself up. He kissed me lightly before uttering the words "You're beautiful". This begins to not feel like torture anymore. I grinned before giving him another kiss.

He moves slowly down my body, placing kisses here and there, giving special attention to my nipples. He stops just before my erection, staring at it intently, before having an evil glint re-enter his eyes.

"You know this morning Doug? When you tortured me after I won our game of fifa? Well I think its time for a little payback don't you?" He spoke, his breath tickling my cock, making it even harder.

"Well...no?" I said, trying to move his mouth towards my desired wishes.

"Well I do, so prepare to be tortured" He said, before smirking evilly.

I gasp as I feel his soft mouth close around my dick. His head moves up and down slowly, his tongue flicking over the head before caressing around it. My hips began to move on their own accord, slowly fucking Harry's mouth. I feel his hands grasp my waist, stopping my movements. Through the whole time, I have to stop myself from making noises, not wanting this to end. I feel the familiar knot begin to form in my stomach and I think I should give Harry a heads up.

"Erm... Oh god... Harry! I'm gonna... gonna" I speak, barely able to string a sentence together. He moves away just as I was about to cum, making me moan in anger.

"Don't stop now! Harry please don't stop!" I whine, causing him to laugh.

"This is exactly how I felt this morning Dougie. This blinding torture which I had to deal with all day." He says before sitting up, removing the bonds. "And you dare touch yourself Mr Poynter. If I find out you have, I will just torture you all over again".

The evil bastard! My hand just wanted to finish off what he'd started. I groaned out in pleasure and in slight pain. I grab Harry by his neck and proceed to kiss him within an inch of his life. We both pull away breathing quickly.

"Harry... I'm sorry about this morning. Just please don't leave me like this! I'll make it up to you Harry, how ever you want me too! Just please...!" I beg, like a little whore.

"You still owe me for the whole shower fiasco too Dougie. But don't worry about it. I love you that much that I'm willing to drop it. But I'll tell you how you can make it up too me..." He said, his finger gently brushing over my arse hole. I gasp before grabbing his hands, making him look up at me suddenly.

"Don't get me wrong Harry. I want that (my head nodding down at our genitals) just as much as you do. But I want it to be more... romantic! I mean having sex on a tour bus with our best friends a few metres away from us isn't exactly my idea of an unforgettable night. I want candles, rose petals, and those see-through netting things that are attached to the bed! A bit like twilight, but not with the gay vampires. I just... want it to be special for both of us." I mutter it all quickly, getting slightly louder with my demands before ending it quietly, turning away from him. He grabs my chin and turns my face towards him, a light kiss being placed on to my own set of soft lips.

"Doug, I understand. I want it to be special too. I mean it would be a first for both of us. I was just getting to into it... a bit too much. I love you Doug and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and to make this work" He said, taking my hands in his own.

"Oh I love you Harry" I say, pulling him into a big kiss and hug. He moves off of me so I can pull up my underwear, my erection slowly leaving me.

"After the tours over, we should go away. Somewhere nice and secluded, for our eyes only. Just me and you. Our romantic get away. What do you say?" He looks like an eager 5 year old that's just been told hes going to Disney.

"Why not? Sounds amazing, especially if we are gonna have our room all to ourselves. I can think of a few things to keep us busy" I say, my finger tracing like circles over one of his pecks, whilst my legs were attached around his waist. He smirks before kissing me for the hundredth time that night. I moan lightly before feeling something hit Harry. We turn around to see a very sleepy Danny and Tom looking out from the bunk curtains.

"Do you guys ever shut up? I mean some people need to sleep, unlike you" Tom said, before yawning. He then pulled Danny back in before shutting the curtains. We giggle, pulling our own set of curtains. I remove myself from his lap, and lay on my left side. He slots in behind me, placing his arm around my waist just like our first night when we stayed together. I twist my head, kissing him one last time before settling down to sleep next to my wonderful boyfriend.

The rest of the tour passed quickly, like we'd been in a time travel device and popped out the other end. I decided not to play anymore pranks on Harry as I'd only get tortured again, which I didn't want a reoccurrence of. Tom and Danny seemed happier than they did the 1st day of the tour and Danny had told his parents about them and his sexuality around the fifth night. His mum and dad were accepting although slightly hesitant at first. They promised not to say anything to anyone about both of us couples until we were ready.

On the last day of us living on the tour bus, I pull Danny over to the empty lounge to discuss how his and Tom's chat went. We sat down on the couch before Danny explained everything that had happened.

_I had pulled Tom into this very room, finally managing to catch a moment alone with him. I sat him down, whilst I stayed standing before being my very long and boring speech, making him promise not to speak til I've finished._

"_Tom, we've been dating for around a year and a half. This past year and months have been the best part of my life so far. And I really don't want them to end. But we can't go on like this. I refuse to hide this from my parents any longer which is why I'm telling them this Sunday when they come and see us play. I'm telling them whether you like it or not. They deserve to know. I've hidden it for too long now Tom and I seriously believe you should tell your parents too."_

"_I know why you haven't told them. You're scared. You don't want to be shunned or have certain family members refuse to even see you. I understand completely. I am bricking it but I'm still telling them whether they accept us or not. Do you know why? Because no matter what, I'll always have a family. Us, the band, we're a family of our own. So if my family, who are meant to accept my life choices and be there for me no matter what, decide to shun me cause I love you, then so be it. They aren't truly family if they don't accept me for the way I am. And no matter what, I'll still have you which makes it all worth it."_

"_I know its scary Tom, but the longer you leave it, the worse it will be when you finally tell them. And you'll always have me no matter what. But I can't keep arguing with you about this anymore. Are you ashamed of us? Of our love? Of what we are? Cause it seriously feels like it."_

_I had finally finished, allowing for all of it to sink in to Tom's mind. His eyes had begun to become slightly watery and I see a few tears escape down his cheeks. I wanted to brush them away and tell him I was sorry but I had to stay strong. He looks up at me, his face still twisted in shock at my outburst and sadness still evident in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Dan. I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish and only cared about my feelings; so much that I didn't even think about how you feel. Of course I'm not ashamed about us, our love and who we are. I never wanted it to feel like that ever. I was just scared, like you said. I was scared about losing my family, losing our fans and even losing you. But I see now that we already have a family, in each other. I promise you I will tell my family once the tour is over, and you can be with me when I do. I'm so sorry Dan. I really am" He says standing up, before pulling me into a loving embrace. I feel him sob against my chest, so I rub his back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear til he stops. He pulls away to look up at me. "I love you so much Daniel Jones and I'm so sorry for being a crap boyfriend for the last few months. Will you ever forgive me?" I nodded before receiving a massive kiss from him. _

"_I love you too Thomas Michael Fletcher. Now let's get on with being the best gay couple ever, shall we?" He nods before dragging us off to his bunk, where we made love til Dougie and Harry came back._

I sit there in silence, happy that Danny didn't go into detail about the last bit but mainly happy because him and Tom had sorted things out.

"I told you it would help didn't I mate? Well at least everything is sorted now" I said, before giving him a high five.

"Thanks for the advice mate, it really helped us. I owe you one" He said, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

I shake my head before replying, "Call it a one off for my best mates. Although next time, I might charge" I say winking, before leaving the bus with Danny to find our lovers outside talking. As soon as they see us, they stop talking, looking at us in a suspious manner. I dismiss the weird behaviour, grabbing my stuff from Harry before entering our house. I launch my stuff into my room, and then collapse down on my bed. "Ahhh, there's no place like home!"


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after the tour had ended, and I was relaxing on my bed, listening to some Blink 182. It was mid morning and everyone had left around 10 ish. I got up and started to jump up and down on my bed, forming an air guitar with my arms. After jumping for a little bit, I get off my bed and jump around my room, still maintaining the air guitar. Suddenly the music stops and I look up at the deep blue eyes of my boyfriend. He lets out a laugh, causing me to go red and embarrassed at being caught.

"Babe, you are so cute! Thrashing around like a little rock star, aww!" He comments before picking me up and hugging me. My legs go around his waist as usual, his hands resting on the bottom of my spine. We kiss a few times, before he speaks again.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I say back, getting suspious at why he was grinning so much.

"You remember you saw me and Tom talking the other day?" I nod. "Well, I was asking him if it was okay if we went away on our romantic break and he said we could. I booked it yesterday and we leave at 4 this afternoon. Better get packing; I did mine yesterday" He said before kissing me again.

"Wha... what? We're actually going? Today? YESSSSSSSSS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HARRY JUDD!" I scream before kissing him with all my might. He smirks against my lips before placing me back down on the floor. I run over to my empty suitcase before noting that Harry had disappeared, probably to let me get on with packing. Grabbing outfits out of the wardrobe, I fold them neatly before chucking them into the open case. I move over to my sock and underwear draw before realising that I'd didn't know how long we were going for.

"Harry? How long are we going for?" I shout, listening out for a reply. Suddenly I hear my phone's usual text tone go off. After searching under my duvet, I find the phone and read the text. '_1 week x_' was all it said. Putting my phone back down, I grab 8 pairs of boxers and socks, just to be on the safe side. I put 3 pairs of shoes into my case, in a separate pocket attached inside. I then chuck in one of my deodorant cans, my hairdryer, shampoo and conditioner, and my body butter. Proceeding to the bathroom, I pull out my toothbrush and toothpaste, before grabbing my mouth wash, razor and shaving foam. I put them all in the same pocket as my shoes. I was never very good at packing. I then look around to see if I had forgotten anything else. My hairbrush! I grab it and launch it on top of my clothes. Finally I place my phone charger and an adapter into my case before zipping it shut.

Around 2 ish, Harry orders a taxi and we say goodbye to Tom and Danny before driving off to the airport. After checking in our luggage, we sit waiting before hearing our flight being called. We go to gate 34, and check in our tickets. First class, Harry does know how to treat a guy. I still have no idea where we're going. All I know were going to Spain before getting a speed boat to a remote island that is reserved for us. He truly had spoiled me rotten. Even though it was a small island, he had obviously spent a lot of money on me, and he was going to be well rewarded.

During the flight, me and Harry discussed about telling our families about us.

"What do you think we should do Doug? I mean if I tell them I'm gay, I will be taken straight out of the band and banned from ever seeing you again. Whereas your mum will be understanding. You're so lucky to have a mum who loves you. My mum just wants to boss me around all the time and control my life" Harry said before sighing, in anger and annoyance.

"Well I said to Tom that I'm ready to tell my family, but only when you want us to say anything. I wouldn't go behind your back and say something. Your right when you said my mum will understand. She isn't judgemental and prejudice like some people nowadays. I don't know what you're going to do Harry. The band is still a family even if yours shuns you. I know it's not the same, but at least you'll still have me no matter what" I say taking his hand in my own. He smiles at our entwined hands before speaking.

"Well Doug, I can't hide our secret from them much longer, so it's probably better if I tell them when we come back. But can you come with me when I do? For support and that?" He says, rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Of course I will babe. Anything for you" I say before kissing him quickly, not caring who sees. He was obviously happy about the public gesture as he lightly squeezes my hand. Suddenly we hear someone shout at us.

"OI! Gay fags! Keep your queerness for behind closed doors! No one wants to see that!"A random passenger shouts at us, hurting my feelings. Our first abuse, brilliant now the whole plane knows we're gay.

"How about you keep your homophobia to yourself? I didn't see anyone else complaining. It's a free country mate! So how about you keep to your business and don't look at us, and we'll keep to ours, alright?" Harry shouts back, obviously enraged.

The passenger turns back to his paper, scoffing and muttering under his breath about how bad being gay is. I turn to Harry smiling, feeling very proud of him.

"Thank you. Now the whole plane knows we're gay" I say before frowning a little. He looks at me sincerely, coming up with a sensible response.

"Who cares Doug? No one knows who we are anyway! I love you and that's all that matters. Ignore the homophobic prick. Honestly, you'd think that people would come to accept stuff like this by now" He says before squeezing my hand again. I smile to show that I'm alright before a pretty air stewardess comes over to us.

Her long brunette hair was loose around her shoulders, reaching the bottom of her medium sized breasts. Her light blue eyes shone and her pearly white smile kind of blinded me. Her powder blue uniform stood out against her lightly tanned skin, which gave her a healthy glow and her uniform wrapped around her petite figure. Her name badge read 'Mandy', which was surrounded by 2 little stars.

"I have had a complaint from another passenger of this flight about your actions. Apparently you were very rude towards him?" She asked, her accent was English but quite posh, giving her even more class.

"He was rude towards us first. Just because we are gay, he decides to shout his homophobia all over the plane and shout at us for holding hands and kissing once" I reply to her, not giving Harry a chance to speak. She looks at us for a moment, before replying.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. The passenger seems to have missed out about his actions. I will talk to him right away. Again I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Have a lovely rest of your flight!" She says before moving away to talk to the man, her arse slightly swaying in a seductive manner.

Harry hits my arm, causing to look up at him in surprise. "Do not look at her arse Dougie! You're meant to be with me and gay!" He says in hushed tones.

"I'm sorry Harry! I am gay, trust me. I love you, not her. I promise it won't happen again" I say, instantly feeling very guilty. He looks at me before turning away, still holding my hand showing that I wasn't truly in trouble.

The plane lands and we leave, hurrying past the dickhead from the flight towards the luggage carousel. Whilst waiting for our bags to arrive, I feel a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, I see it's the man from the flight, and it takes all of my strength not to punch him there and then.

"What do you want?" I spit out in disgust, making Harry look towards him. His happy facial expression drops into one of anger, and I can tell he wants to hurt him just as much as I do.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened on the flight. It was truly out of order, especially when I don't even know you. To be honest, I was jealous of you two. You seem so happy and in love, I just wish I could have something like that sometimes. Once again I'm sorry" He says before walking away. I felt the tension release a little bit in both of us.

"Well at least he apologised" I say before grabbing both of our bags off the wheel. Harry takes his own before ushering a cab to pick us up. We drive to the harbour, before Harry collects the keys to our boat. We place our cases into the storage section at the back of the boat, before driving off. Harry carefully follows the directions he has been given and we reach the island within 10 minutes. Turning the engine off we grab our cases before exiting the boat. We are the only ones on the island, which makes it even more romantic.

As we reach the door, Harry unlocks it, refusing me entry. I look at him, before he whisks my case away from me and running inside. A few minutes later, he returns; this time he picks me up in the bridal style before carrying me over the thresh hold. I giggle and kiss him before being put down.

Looking around, I take in the wonderful house that we would live in for the next week. The kitchen was just to the right as you enter through the front door. The chrome work tops shimmer in the light, and the bright red fridge sticks out like a sore thumb. The cream sofas covered with red pillows are surrounding a large HD TV. I take off my shoes not wanting to make a mess on the clean carpet, placing them by the front door.

"I'm going to check out the bedroom and bathroom okay? Don't follow me because it will ruin the surprise!" Harry says before running off to the bedroom, locking the door. I notice that there's a swimming pool outside and I decide to take a quick dip.

I remove all my clothing, folding it neatly and putting it next to the towels on the sun loungers. I slowly walk down the steps and into the heated water of the pool. Swimming around, I move over to the farthest end looking up at the night sky and full moon. I sigh at the beauty before hearing the door open. I quickly twist around, seeing Harry smiling at me.

"Beautiful isn't it? He says before sitting down on the empty sun lounger. I swim back over to him before gripping the edge of the pool.

"It is, but I see something more beautiful" I say, slightly blushing.

"What's that?" He asks, moving over me, lying down on the ground and our faces are mere inches apart.

"You" I reply before capturing his lips in my own and he places his hands either side of my face. I can tell it was going to progress further tonight, further than we'd been before and I couldn't wait. He pulls away and stands up, moving back towards the door, turning around for the last time.

"Once your finished in the pool, follow the trail of clothing. Trust me, it will lead you to your utter most desires" He says before closing the door. I see him begin to pull off his t-shirt before he closes the curtains, meaning my view was now destroyed. I exit the pool very quickly, drying myself thoroughly before chucking my clothes back on. I open the door and put the wet towel in the washing machine. I move back to the door and begin to follow the forgotten clothes. Eventually I stop outside the bedroom door where his pants lay, meaning he was totally naked. I place my shaky hand onto the door knob and push the door open. My eyes were truly delighted at the sight that lay before me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a quick shout out and massive thank you to lozzigurl and Mandy Hale! You 2 are my favourite reviewers of all time! I love you very muchly for being so supportive and wonderful! So thank you so much! Well enough talking... enjoy the chapter!**

Harry was lying down on the red silk sheets, clutching a rose in his mouth and a large heart shaped pillow lay on his exposed groin. Candles lit up the entire room, each one placed a few centimetres from the other. The bed was showered in fresh rose petals, and hanging from the frame of the bed were white mesh drapes just like I had wanted. A distant love song could be heard playing from a nearby stereo.

Slowly making my way over to him, I stop at the base of the bed, my fingers lightly dancing over the curtains, taking in the feel of them for memory. Looking towards Harry, I see he has removed the rose from his mouth and is handing it to me. I gracefully take it, before putting down on the chest of drawers. I take off my shoes and tell him to move up to the top of the bed, his pillow still covering what I wanted to see the most.

Walking over to the stereo, I change the song til I reach the one I desired. Suddenly 'Let me blow your mind' began playing and we both chuckled lightly. I began to sway with hips slowly in time with the music before teasing my fingers along the bottom of my t-shirt. Harry's eyes widen as he slowly realises what's about to happen. I begin to tantalising pull up my t-shirt showing off my toned stomach before removing it completely and chucking it to the floor. My hands dance slowly across my chest before sliding down my sides. Reaching for my belt buckle, I slowly remove it from my jean loops before unbuckling it and placing in on the floor. I push the button through the slot, before pulling the zip down on my fly. I push them off of my hips, before sauntering it down my legs. I step out of them, before slowly moving my hands up my legs, trying to be the slightest bit seducing. I could hear Harry giggle lightly, making me stop and shoot evils at him. He stops before ushering me to continue. My hands land at the top of my underwear, before hooking my thumbs under the elastic of the waistband. I push them off, stepping out of them just as the music finished.

Harry claps, his expression suddenly turning serious. He launches the pillow like a Frisbee across the room, getting off of the bed, and moving towards me. I look down at his manhood, noticing a raging hard on occurring. I smirk, knowing that was my doing. He slips his arms around my waist, whilst mine go around his neck. The feeling of our skin against each other is heavenly, and I feel my own arousal begin. He peppers kisses along my exposed neck, causing me to melt into the embrace even more, moaning ever so lightly when he kissed my pulse point. His hands slip down and cup my bare arse cheeks, giving me a signal that it was pick up time. He lifts me and as usual my legs lock around his waist, just like a vice.

My back lands against the mesh curtains, whilst our frantic kissing begins. It is passionate and bruising but at the same time it's loving and sincere. My hands are in his hair, whilst his are squeezing my butt. Our erections brush against each others, causing us to moan into each other's mouths. He moves us away from the bed frame and places us down on the actual bed, my back feeling the wonderful silk sheets and rose petals. He moves to kiss me again but I stop him, whispering "Close the curtains; I want this to be our dirty little secret". He smirks before tugging at the strings keeping the curtains open, making them shut around us. We were now enclosed in our own secret den, making everything just perfect. We begin our kissing again, this time it's soft and slow as if we were savouring the moment. He begins to place kisses down my chest, stopping just before my dick. As his tongue escapes to lick it, I pull him back up before flipping us over so now I'm in control, feeling its time he gets a reward.

I place light kisses down his body, basically coping his actions, feeling his muscles tense as I do. I lick each nipple, earning a light groan from his mouth. Moving past his stomach, I stop above his penis. I lick my lips, before taking the head in my mouth. I have no idea what to do, so I just use what I remember seeing in pornos. I move up and down on his length, moving my tongue over the head before removing it from my mouth and licking up it and popping back into my mouth. I was obviously doing something right as he was groaning and moaning a lot. I look up at his through my eye lashes and his face was plastered with passion and pleasure.

A few minutes later, Harry stops my movements and pulls me up into a kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance, and I actually win this time. He rolls us over again, his hands gently placed on my face. He pulls away and looks at me seriously.

"Well... I think it's time. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't want to pressure you at all and I know..." He says before I cut his sentence short with a kiss.

"I'm sure, now hurry up! I've been waiting for this for far too long!" I say, lying back down on the comfortable pillows. He smiles before pulling back the curtain to reach for something on the bedside table.

When he returns, he is holding a small bottle of lube and a condom. He holds them up before going "Wanna be safe right?" I nod before hearing the song change to 'I'll make love to you'. Typical romance song. A bit to clique. Before we progress any further, I decide to voice my thanks.

"Harry, I just wanted to say thanks for all of this. I mean the candles, rose petals, and even the curtains on the bed! My perfect night which I'm going to be spending with my perfect boyfriend. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you now. You are my world, and no one will ever compare to you. I owe you so much for doing all of this for me and trust me; I plan to make it up to you as much as possible" I say before getting a long kiss.

"It's no problem. I love you more than anything Doug, and I'll do anything to make you happy and to make us work. I'm glad you like it and I'm looking forward to my reward" He answers, winking at me.

He pours some lube onto his fingers before brushing around my arse hole. He looks at me "It might hurt a little bit, but I have to do this or it will hurt worse later" He says before pushing a finger inside. He moves in and out before adding the second finger, causing my face to grimace in pain. He stops, giving me a minute to adjust to the unusual feeling. I nod and he begins to move the fingers in and out again. He lastly adds a 3rd finger before proceeding to move that in and out too. He removes his fingers and opens the condom packet, rolling it down his huge length. He adds a small amount of lube before rubbing over his dick.

He lines up his penis with my arse before leaning down to kiss me. It was a distraction as I feel him breach past the tight ring of muscles, making tears form in my eyes. When he had fully entered, he didn't move allowing me to get used to it. Whilst we waited, he brushed away the tears, apologising and whispering into my ear.

Eventually, the pain evaporates away and leaves behind one of utter most pleasure. I kiss Harry before saying 'You can move now'. He smiles as he nearly pulls fully out of me, before smashing back in, causing us both to groan in ecstasy. He continues this pace slowly, occasionally changing angles; we wanted this to last. Suddenly he hits something inside me, making me see stars. It had been the best feeling ever!

"Harry... HARRY! Keep hitting there... oh it feels so good!" I moan, before he hits it again. He kisses my neck, before grabbing my aching cock which was sandwiched between our bodies. His fingers run over the tip before proceeding to jerk me off. The combination of him hitting my prostate and his fingers wrapped around me was bringing my pleasure closer and closer. I could tell he was also close as his speed had picked up. He was grunting before muttering that he was about to cum. I feel the familiar knot in my stomach before stars appear in my eyes, bringing me into a mind shattering orgasm. "I love you Harry" is all that tumbles from my lips before collapsing back down on the bed in utter bliss. I feel him groan before releasing his seed deep inside me, muttering my name over and over again before he looks into my eyes saying 'I love you too Dougie'. We kiss deeply, our hands placed lightly on our faces, caressing each others cheeks.

Pulling out, Harry removes the condom, tying up the end and placing it in the bin. I grab the tissues next to us and wipe my stomach and then his own. He pulls back the silk sheets before diving under, pulling me with him. I curl up against him, our chests touching, and my arm over his stomach whilst he cuddles me close.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced. I love you so much Dougie. Thank you for trusting me to do that" He says, turning to face me.

"And Thank you for doing all of this. I am the luckiest person in the world! I love you so much and what just happened; I will never forget it" We kiss before falling into a blissful sleep, silently agreeing that tonight couldn't get any better.


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke the next morning feeling slightly sore and achy. Looking up, I see my dark haired lover fast asleep, lightly snoring. I roll out from the warm embrace and head towards the bathroom, my left hand lazily gripping my neck whilst I let out a huge yawn.

Entering the navy bathroom, I open the cupboard draw pulling out a fresh towel and my body wash. I twist the shower tap to hot and add a slight amount of cold water, before stepping into the waterfall of fresh, clean liquid. My head hung as the water poured from my head and down my back, my body just enjoying the warmth easing my aching muscles. I rest my palms against the wall of the shower, occasionally flicking water from my face. My body re-tensed as I felt a pair of muscley arms wrap themselves around my waist. I relaxed when I realised who it was and after I received a light kiss on the back of my neck. I remove my hands from the wall, my back colliding with toned chest and stomach. My head leant back onto his shoulder and I slowly turned to look up at him. His lips lazily crash against mine, proving that he was still half asleep. I turn around, before pushing him against the cool tiles. He groans out in pain but before he has a chance to have a go at me, I'm on my knees taking the head of his cock into my mouth.

He grunt's lightly, taken back by my sudden actions. His hand lands gently on the back of my head, slowly grabbing my hair before beginning to move his hips. I allow him to do this because I want him to enjoy this as much as possible. As I start to gag slightly, I realise I need to take control. I place my hands on his hips, making the grinding stop. I continue what I was previously doing, speeding up every so often. I could tell when he was close because he kept clenching his fists and when I looked up at him through my eyelashes, I could see a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He starts to gasp and suddenly my mouth is filled with his sweet but lightly salty semen. I swallow it, feeling slightly rude if I just spat it out. I was pulled up into a lustful kiss, Harry's tongue caressing my own. We pulled away gradually before giving each other the same look. Harry launched himself at the taps, switching them off before following me to the bedroom. It was going to be a long morning.

Around 12 ish we'd finally managed to have a shower and get ready for our trip to the mainland, after our little 'detour' in the bedroom. We boarded the boat, before speeding off towards the docks. Once we had reached to docks, we tied up our boat before heading off in the direction of the shops. We browsed the local markets stalls; I brought a new bracelet to add to my growing collection stacking up my arm, and Harry brought Tom another beanie, only it was white. We then proceeded to the small mall, located in the centre of town, containing quite a few nice clothing shops. We brought ourselves a few t-shirts and I brought another pair of skinny jeans, I mean you can never have enough! We then brought Tom some t-shirts and some checkered shirts for Danny. Taking a break at a local cafe, we place our bags down before ordering 2 coffees.

"So enjoying our holiday so far?" Harry asked, gently sipping at his cup of steaming coffee.

"It's been so amazing. I don't want to go home if I'm truthfully honest. Everything's been perfect, especially last night and this morning. Oh Harry, how can I ever repay you for this wonderful trip?" I said, my head resting on my left hand, whilst stirring my spoon around in my coffee cup suggestively. He looks at me a little surprised before narrowing his eyes seducingly.

"I have a few ideas in mind for when we return to our little island" He replied before winking. I giggle like a little school girl before winking back at him.

After we finish our coffees we head out the supermarket to pick up some food for dinner. Once we had finished, we walked back to our boat before loading the trunk with countless bags and driving back to our island. It felt weird calling it 'our' island because we didn't actually own it!

Placing our bags down on the kitchen table, I remove my shoes before joining Harry on the sofa. I snuggled into his side, my hand placed lightly on his stomach and his arm rests around my shoulders. I lift up his shirt lightly before tickling his belly. He chuckled before jumping on me, pinning me to the sofa. He pinned down each wrist with his own hands, before leaning down and capturing my lips in a fiery kiss. I move away breathless, turning my head towards the bedroom.

"How about we move in there?" I say before looking up at him.

"Good idea" Is all he says before picking me up and placing me over his shoulder, running full sprint to the room.

****

It was now nearly the end of our Holiday and we'd not been to the mainland since our shopping trip. Most of our time was consumed in the bedroom, occasionally taking a dip in the pool or sunbathing on the loungers. And every night ended the same as the first. We were at it like rabbits near enough all the time. We could not get enough of each other. But we were yet to try me being the leader. Don't get me wrong being entered by Harry is amazing but I sometimes feel like I should take control as it's only fair and equal.

****

Arriving home from the airport via taxi, I just couldn't wait to show the guys our holiday snaps, what we'd got them and to sleep in my own bed. Removing our trunks from the boot of the taxi, we pull up the handles so we can wheel them along. Reaching the door, I notice that it's open ajar. The lock had been forced open.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but Truthfully it was just a filler chapter so I could get to the next bit, which will be in the next chapter. So till next time, keep on reviewing :D**


	15. Chapter 15

We both gasped in unison when I pushed the door open. Our house had been burgled that much was certain, as our eyes scanned the discarded paper crowding the floor before moving into the trashed living room. Our plasma screen TV was missing from its usual stand, and from underneath it, the Xbox had disappeared. The sofa had been slashed with a blade, and stuffing was pouring from the gashes. Moving into the kitchen, I see our plates smashed into chunks and cutlery spread out on the floor. Our fridge door was open slightly, so I close it before turning to Harry.

"What the hell happened?" I say before, holding my head in my hands.

"I have no idea Doug, it's like someone is out to get us. First the crash, now this. Where is Tom and Danny?" Harry replies before looking from left to right. Suddenly we hear screaming and pounding coming from upstairs. We look at each other, before taking off up the stairs.

Arriving outside the source of noise, I notice a chair jamming the bathroom door handle. I motion this towards Harry, and before I can say anything, he breaks the chair, it splintering into pieces before collapsing to the floor. I grab the door handle and realised that they've also locked it. I smash my right shoulder into the door but no avail. Harry moves me out the way, running back into our corridor before sprinting towards the door, like a rugby player. His shoulder fiercely connects with the door, ripping the lock off and opening the door. We go inside, Harry rubbing his arm with his left hand.

We see Tom and Danny huddling each other on the floor beside the shower. Danny was sporting a black eye and Tom was holding one hand over his stomach and the other around his ankle. A few tears had left Tom's eyes and I felt guilty for going away. I move towards them, before kneeling in front of them. They try to smile before speaking.

"I know you probably thinking, 'What the fuck happened?' and to be honest we don't know. We were in the living room watching TV, when the door opened. 3 guys came in holding up knifes before pulling Tom from me. They held a knife to his neck and I went to get him, and got this" Danny said, pointing to his swollen eye. "They told us to go upstairs and if we didn't, they would hurt Tom. As we were walking up stairs, Tom tried to escape to get help but one of them caught him and beat him. We got thrown into the bathroom and they barricaded the door whilst they raided downstairs. They told us they were leaving and if we called the police they'd just come back but do much worse. We've been in here for around 8 hours" He said, looking at the clock to confirm his suspicions. Me and Harry sat in silence, both feeling horrible and guilty for sunning ourselves whilst our best friends were being beaten and held captive.

"All we know is that they didn't go in our rooms because they didn't come back upstairs after they locked us in here" Tom said.

"I'm so sorry guys. If only we'd been here. We would have been able to do something..." I said, before falling on to my bum. Tears started to well over and Harry cradled me, whilst I became quite emotional.

"It's not your fault Doug! How could you have known this was going to happen? What matters is that we're okay and your home safely. Now let's clean up and perhaps go to Curry's and then somewhere where we can get more plates" Tom said, carefully standing up, not putting to much weight on his left ankle.

After we'd cleared up the mess left behind, as Tom had said they hadn't taken anything from our rooms which was slightly weird, we drove to Curry's and brought a new TV and Xbox, before heading to the local home essentials store for some more plates. Tom had called a locksmith to fix a new lock onto the door whilst we were out. Weirdly enough when they'd taken the Xbox they'd left our controllers and games behind. Grabbing a McDonald's before heading home, I remembered our gifts and pictures.

"Guys, I know something that will cheer you up. But you will have to wait til we get home" I said, smiling, before shovelling a few chips into my mouth. They turned back to me, smiling and obviously a bit worried about what the surprise was.

Arriving home, we see that the locksmith had fitted a new lock since we'd left and placed the keys under our door mat. We unlock the door, and move back to the car, removing our purchases from the boot. We eat our dinner before setting up the new TV and Xbox. We played Fifa for a few hours, switching the TV to Top gear once we'd gotten bored.

I leave the room and enter our hall way, picking up the gifts from our holiday. I also remove the camera from my bag to show them pictures of the island and from our time there. Re-entering the room, I see Tom and Danny's eye scan over to the bags before smiling. Sitting down, I begin to hand out the various gifts to each of them, earning a giant hug once I had finished. Harry entered the room only to be attacked by Tom and Danny also giving him a hug as a show of thanks. Finally we all settled down to watch TV, me nudging Tom to get his attention. He looks at me, an eyebrow cocked slantily. I pick up the camera, waving it from side to side. He nods as I turn it on, hearing the familiar 'on' music. I switch it so we could view the photos instead of taking them. Twisting towards Tom, I begin to show him pictures of the island, the house, and the view from the pool. Then I showed him pictures of when we were went to the mainland, and the little cafe we visited. We suddenly landed on a romantic picture of me and Harry on the sun loungers. He had taken it because I remember being very bad at taking our picture. We were kissing, whilst I was wrapped up in Harry's arms, the sunset covering our skin in a light glow. Tom awwed before showing Danny, who also gave the same reaction.

"We'll have to get the one printed" Harry comments before smiling at me.

"Hell yeah!"I say before turning off the camera and setting it down on the table beside me.

We watched TV late into the night, discussing all the details of holiday, carefully skipping out on our evening activities.

"Danny would you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Harry asks, giving him signals through his eyes. Danny understanding where the conversation was heading gets up and moves towards the kitchen. Harry smiles at us before closing the living room door and joining Danny in the kitchen. Tom picks up the remote, turning the volume down to 5 so we could hardly hear the people's voices talking on screen. Turning to me, he smiles before asking what I assumed he'd eventually ask.

"Did you do anything ...dirty whilst away?" He said, a light flush covering his cheeks, as if he was embarrassed to talk about sex. I laughed before replying.

"Well let's just say the evenings were very busy" I said, giving a sly wink. Tom giggled before speaking again.

"Come on Doug! Give us some details! Was it romantic? Shit? Amazing? Come on...! I'm really interested!" He said, squealing before grabbing my hands and shaking me.

"Okay! Okay. It was... perfect. Everything I wanted. When we were on tour, we were very close to... doing the deed. That night that you chucked the pillow? Well I kinda chickened out, because the setting was not right. I wanted it to be special for both of us. I described my perfect scene. Candles, rose petals, and those curtains you see attached to beds in films. And he agreed that we should have a better setting, so he suggested a romantic getaway and I quickly agreed. Then the other day before we left, he kinda sprung it on me telling me to pack my case because we were leaving in a few hours. Then I'm whisked away to a remote island with him. He carried me over the threshold like we had just been married. He then didn't let me into the bedroom so I took a dip in the pool. A little bit later, he comes out and says how beautiful the view is. And I know it's cheesy but I said that there was something more beautiful and he says what? And I said you before we kissed. And then he said once I was finished in the pool to follow the trail of clothing. I got out straight away, quickly drying then putting my clothes back on before then following the clothing to the bedroom. He was on the bed, heart pillow over his modesty and his mouth was clutching a rose. Candles lit up the room and petals covered the bed. To make it up to him, I might have ... done a strip tease" This made Tom's eyes widen. I chuckle before continuing.

"Once I had finished, we started, making sure he closed the curtains. It was... amazing. He was careful and gentle. And I wish I could relive that moment over and over again. And every evening we repeated the night before, but without the candles and that. And whenever we had spare time, we were 'busy'" I said before looking at Tom, seeing him slightly repulsed at the image of us getting it on.

"Aww! Well at least he made it special, hey?" Tom said, before the door opened and our partners walked in smirking.

"What's so amusing?" I ask, only to be silenced with a kiss.

"Nothing my love. Now I suggest we all head off to bed as I do believe we have a interview for the newspaper quite early in the morning" Harry said, taking my hands from Tom's. We all agree before heading off to our rooms, Tom and Danny going to Tom's room whilst me and Harry head to my room. We remove our clothing, including our underwear, before getting into my warm duvet. We cuddle before quickly falling asleep, obviously tired from our plane journey and stressful day. But one thing didn't leave my mind whilst I dreamed. We were being targeted. But by who?


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke to the sound of my mobile phone ringing. Looking at the screen, I noticed it was an unknown number. I sit up before pressing the little green phone icon.

"Hello?"I ask quietly, trying to not wake Harry.

"Well hello Dougie" Her cold voice replied. I instantly knew who it was. I stand up and put on a new pair of boxers before going to the bathroom, locking the door for privacy.

"What the fuck do you want Frankie! We broke up 6 months ago and we both promised to not contact each other anymore. I'm happy now, so why don't you leave me alone?" I shout, keeping my voice a little quieter than I wanted because of the other residents currently sleeping.

"Oh Doug, what a lovely hello after so long. Nice to know you haven't changed. Anyway, enjoy your holiday? And before you ask me how I know, lets just say when I 'visited' your house yesterday with my 'friends', I noticed you weren't there and neither was lover boy" Her voice was creepy and was laced with evil.

"How did you know about me and Harry!" I said, fear beginning to take over my entire body.

"Oh Dougie, who doesn't know. You don't make it **that** secret. I heard you got into a car crash too? Shame. It's like it was all... oh I don't know _**Planned**_?" She answered, before ending with a deadly chuckle.

The bitch. She had planned everything. The crash, the robbery. But why? I mean our break up had been messy which resulted in me going to rehab for a few weeks. It had been plastered all over the news and many of my so called fans turned against me and stuck up for her instead. But that was months ago. We had met up for one last time, promising to stay out of each others life's, which we had managed to do successfully up until now.

"Why are you doing this to me Frankie? We are over. You know that. So why carry on torturing me and my friends?" I say, silently begging her to piss off back to her own life.

"Why? Why you ask. You're not meant to be with Harry, Dougie. What would dear old mummy say if she found out? I suggest that if you don't want any papers to find out this juicy piece of gossip, you'll do anything I want" She said, venom still pouring out of her mouth. I could feel her smirking down the phone, knowing that I'd give anything to stop people finding out.

"Name your price."

"Oh no my love, you must of misunderstood. I don't want cash. I want you. One last time" She barked back seriously.

"Wha... What! No way! I'm not ever sleeping with you again! Plus I'm in a relationship. I don't cheat! I'm in love Frankie, why would I want to ruin that, just for you?" I said, threating to throw my phone at the wall.

"Do whatever I say or the public will know. Trust me Dougie, I'm being deadly serious. I won't back down."

I was stuck. On one hand, I didn't want the public to know. We weren't ready yet. But on the other hand, I love Harry and could never cheat on him especially with her. What the hell could I do?

"Can we meet up to discuss this? Please." I beg slightly, making out as if I was breaking down and she was winning. Good thing I was great at lying.

"Well... Okay. But you tell anyone who you're meeting or about any of this conversation, the story is released. Got it?" She said sternly, making me nod before realising she couldn't see me.

"Fine. Where shall we meet?" I ask.

"My flat. Our old one... before you left. Get here as soon as possible." She said before the call ended abruptly. I drop the phone onto the counter before looking into the mirror. I looked rough; my hair was sticking up at all angles and my eyes were slightly red, like I had been crying. I turned on the cold tap before cupping my hands underneath it, collecting the liquid in my palms. I bring it up to my face before chucking over it, making sure I closed my eyes. I then looked up at the mirror again, seeing the droplets slide down my face before falling into the empty sink. I dry my face before realising I need to get ready and go.

I pick up my phone, moving back to the bedroom and opening my wardrobe door. I take out the new skinny jeans I brought from holiday and chuck on one of my new t-shirts. Just as I put on my socks and shoes, Harry stirs, waking up and patting where I was supposed to be. When he realises that I'm not there, he sits up quickly looking around before his eyes land on me sitting on the floor.

"Babe, why are you sitting on the floor? Get back in bed, I miss you!" He says, holding out his arms before making a grabbing motion towards me. I chuckle, finishing tying up my laces before running over and jumping on him. We cuddle before I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I move away, opening my new text message.

'_Hurry up or the deals off' _was all it said. Harry holds my waist, peppering kisses along my neck.

"Who is it? If it's no one important, then I have a little thing to wake me up" Harry said before nuzzling into my neck. I lay my head against his, sighing lightly.

"I really wish it wasn't important but it is. Maybe once I get home, we can do that" I say smiling before moving towards the bedroom door. Harry groans and pulls a sad face, which makes me feel even guiltier. I run over and kiss him passionately on the lips one last time before shouting my goodbyes and leaving the house. If I didn't leave now then I never would.

I take a taxi, muttering my old address remembering even the post code. Stopping outside, I pay the taxi driver just as it begins to rain. _Oh great! _I run up to the building before pressing 2a. I hear a click before her voice followed, slightly happier than when she called me.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Got here asap. Let me in! It's raining!" I say, before hearing the familiar buzz allowing the door to unlock. I take a slow walk up the steps, my heart beating incredibly fast. My stomach does large flips making me feel nauseous. Reaching the door, I knock gently. It opens, and I'm taken back slightly.

Her hair is now at her shoulders and her side fringe is the same as when I left. Her t-shirt is loose around her hips, giving her body no shape. The end of the t-shirt reaches the tops of her thighs where you could make out the smallest bit of shorts underneath. Her feet are covered in grey socks that reach her knees. She looked amazing and the Frankie that I used to love shone through. Her smile was wide, showing off her perfect white teeth. Her makeup was light, and the fake tan was dyed down so she didn't look so orange.

Her hand grabbed my t-shirt lightly before pulling me in and shutting the door. She walks passed me, not even giving a glance in my direction, her tiny body collapsing on to the sofa. I awkwardly shuffle into the room before sitting as far away from her as possible. Finally she speaks, breaking the awkward silence.

"So ... you're gay huh?" She brings her knees up, cuddling them into her chest.

I nod, words not able to leave my mouth yet. I just wanted this to be over so I could crawl into the arms of my lover and forget the world.

"Guess that's why we broke up... Dougie, I know what I did with the burglars' and the crash was really really uncalled for... but it's not like I hadn't got a reason" She said, resting her chin on her knees, finally looking at me with her deep chocolate eyes.

"Oh yeah? What would be so important that you in danger the life's of me and my best friends huh? Please explain that to me Frankie, cause I just don't understand!" Turning towards her, I see a slight tremble take over her body.

"I wanted your attention, your love ...just you. I saw you and the guys at the restaurant, all happy and smiley. I remember us being like that before the arguments started. And I missed it. Then I saw you and Harry holding hands under the table and making kissy faces to each other. I just knew that you were together and it broke my heart. I wanted you to feel the heartache I did, hence why I cut the brake cables to someone's car, who I knew was going to be driving that way. I didn't know you were in the front! And then when I found out you were going on holiday with 'Him', I wanted to see if I could break you up. That's why I made my friend Mandy take that flight! And I made Mandy's boyfriend shout abuse at you! But he failed at it, because he apparently apologised. It was clear that I wouldn't be able to hurt Harry whilst on your trip, so I decided to hurt the second closest thing to you. That's why I hired some men to break in and smash up your house on the day you were set to return. All of this I did to try to win you back. But I can't if Harry's in the way. I will do anything in my power to get rid of him Doug. I mean it" She said before tears spilt over her eyes.

My eyes were wide and mouth open in shock. She would gladly kill Harry just to be with me. It was clear she needed counselling of some sort. She was fucking insane. I needed to get out of there now, she was just too dangerous and I couldn't risk leaving Harry without some sort of guard. I stand up, making Frankie look up at me through tear filled eyes.

"Where are you going?" She said, standing up herself, our body's a few inches apart.

"Home. Where I should have been in the first place. I regret coming here. It's clear you're insane and need help Frankie!" I say before moving over to the door, my hand landing on the door knob. Her small hands grip my arm spinning me back around so now I'm pinned against the door.

"I'm not fucking insane! And you are not going anywhere! If you do, I will call all the major papers with the story" She screams in my face, her voice hoarse and her cheeks are bright red.

"I couldn't give two shits! Tell them what you like, but they wouldn't believe you because you are mental! Leave me and the rest of the band alone especially Harry! You're lucky we're not pressing charges on you for the shit you did to our house!" I say back just as loudly.

Her fist collides with my face, impacting on my left cheek. I clutch it as she smirks before grabbing my hair, dragging me back to the sofa. The pain is much worse than I expected and she has a mean right hook.

She crawls onto my lap and pins my hands down so I am completely vulnerable. "You're going to do whatever the fuck I say or Lover boy gets it. I said I wanted you for one last time, and that's what I'm getting". She grinds against me and moans slightly. I feel abused and she licks her lips lightly before kissing me. I refuse to move my lips at all. I feel her knee impact into my ribcage, giving me a silent warning that if I don't kiss back, I'll be worse off. That's when I knew that this nightmare was never going to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Warning: this chapter contains rape, if you don't like reading that sort of thing, might wanna skip this chapter! :/ **

My lips remained unresponsive and she must have given up trying, realising that I wasn't playing ball. Her spindly hands groped and felt their way over my chest and groin, wanting some form of reaction. My body felt abused and vulnerable; I just wanted to leave.

She eventually stopped kissing me, before standing up. "Remove your shirt... now!" She barked at me, making me jump. My skin crawled with fear and I felt terrified. My hands landed at the edges of my t-shirt, lifting it over my head before pulling it close to my now exposed chest. Her hands gripped over mine, stealing the shirt from me, throwing it to the floor. Her hand slowly moved down my body; her nails dragging over the skin.

She pulled away my belt and opened the button and zip before ripping my jeans from my legs. She wolf whistled making me feel like a cheap whore. She removed her own t-shirt and shorts, slowly pulling off her socks before launching all her clothes somewhere.

She re-straddled my lap, slightly grinding up against me. "Dougie, I can't fuck you if you don't get hard first! Come on, give into passion baby" She whispered in my ear before kissing across my cheek to my lips.

"I will never give in to you Frankie. Harry is my one and only. I will never touch you, kiss you, or love you ever again" I spat at her, making her chuckle evilly.

"I think you might have forgotten who is in charge here, Dougie. You came here; you wanted to talk about us. You wanted this!" She screamed at me.

"I came here so you'd get out of my life! I never planned on or want to sleep with you! This is rape! You threatened to tell everyone about me and Harry! I care too much about him to see him get hurt, but if I'm honest, this will hurt him more. I've got to go. You tell the papers, I don't care anymore" I say pushing her to the floor, before grabbing my discarded clothing.

She grabs my arm tightly, her nails nearly drawing blood. "I said you're not allowed to leave!" And with that she pulls me over to her bedroom before locking the door. She releases her vice grip before forcefully pushing me onto the bed. As I go to get up, she launches herself on my chest, grabbing my right arm and attaching to the bed post with handcuffs. I shake underneath her, trying to shake her off of me. My arm swings around frustratingly, making sure she misses. Her strength is incredible. Sure, I'm not the heaviest or the strongest of guys, but you'd think I could over power a girl! She does the same to my left, before putting the key on the table beside us.

"Now, I know you won't be able to leave or struggle. Deal with it Dougie; this is happening whether your willing or not" Frankie mutters before taking off my boxers. She takes me in her hands, trying to coax an erection out of me. I felt myself slightly harder, my body was deceiving me. She released me when she noticed that I now was semi hard.

"This will have to do I guess. Your useless Dougie, Always were and still are now" She venomously replied, her hands snaking around her back, removing her bra. Her barely there boobs were revealed, her rosy pink nipples hard. She got off my legs, her fingers hooking underneath the sides of her thong. She slid it down her tanned legs before stepping out of them, moving back to the bed. She was hovering over my semi hard on, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Don't do this Frankie! You're not like this! You can get help! Just stop this and let me go! Please..." I beg, tears threating to spill over.

"I'm sorry Doug, but there's no helping me now. Maybe a month or so ago but not now. My mind is too messed up Doug. You're the only thing that's worth something in my life. And I realise that I'm about to wreck that. But to me, it will be worth it. I'm sorry Doug. I'm sorry it had to end like this" And just like that she pushed down on me, breaking me and removing the innocence that I once had. She began moving up and down, groaning and moaning every so often. I kept muttering 'no' and 'stop' but she didn't listening. Tears left my eyes, descending down my cheeks; they were silently begging her to listen.

After a few minutes, I felt her body shudder as she muttered swear words under her breath, her orgasm was short and thankfully, I hadn't felt anywhere near. She moved off of me, grabbing the key from the table. She undid the cuffs and put her underwear back on. I sat there in silence, not being able to say a word; just feeling violated and abused. She unlocked the room, looking back at me before leaving through the door. I quickly moved from the bed and grabbed a tissue, removing any trace of her. I quickly put on all of my clothes before running past her in the front room and leaving her and the horrible experience behind me.

The rain had increased tenfold, but I didn't care. It hid my tears as I chose to walk through the storm, hugging myself tightly. I reached the front door, running up steps ignoring the cries of my friends and lover. I entered the bathroom, crossing over to the shower. Closing the door, I turn on the taps, sitting on the floor of the shower still fully clothed. The rain water and fresh shower water mixed together, gently sliding over the material of my clothing. I was still crying, moving myself into huddled position. My knees were hugged against my chest, my forehead resting on the tops of them. I was washing away all trace of the icy bitch and her crime, wanting to feel normal again.

Suddenly the shower door opened, and revealed a very worried Harry. He moved over to me, kneeling in front of my face.

"Doug? What's wrong?" He said, pulling away my arms from around my legs, and making me look at him. He lent in to give me a hug, and I automatically flinched away. He gasped, before moving back slightly, making me forward once more.

"Has someone hurt you Doug? Please tell me. I've been worried all afternoon. You were gone for so long" He said, threating to break down in tears of his own. I wipe away some of the tears surrounding my red puffy eyes before sniffling and looking at him.

"She did it. She broke my innocence. She raped me Harry. I didn't want her to do it. I said no, stop, get off but she didn't listen. I couldn't get away. She cuffed me so I couldn't run away. I did it for you Harry. For us." I said, breaking down into even more tears.

"Who did! Who did this to you?" He repeated like a broken record.

"Frankie" Was all I said; his arms wrapping around my fragile form. My body allowed Harry in, I made it. I needed him the most, now more than ever. We wept together, the water covering us in even more liquid than the tears were providing.

"Why was it for me? For us?" Harry said, pulling away slightly so he could see my face.

"She said that she'd tell all major newspapers about us. I couldn't let her do that to us Harry. She is fucking insane. I mean literally white jacket mental" I say, pulling him back into the hug, needing as much support as possible.

"Dougie, I don't care who knows! You should have taken me with you. But I thank you for sticking up for us. How could I of let this happened! She raped you Doug! We have to get the police involved!" He said into my shoulder.

"We can't! She will just hurt Tom and Danny like the other day! That was her! The crash was her, the robbery was her, and the abuser was her! All to get my attention" I mutter before wiping away some stray tears.

"She did all of that... To get your attention! She is a psycho Doug! We have to get her arrested or at least admitted to a mental home!" He says moving away from me to turn off the shower taps. I shiver at the loss of heat, being pulled up from the floor by Harry, not answering his last statement.

"First of all we have to get out of these soaking clothes" Harry says, removing his t-shirt, easing off his belt and pushing off his jeans and boxers. He left the cubicle to grab towels and I just stood there to scared to let him see any of my body anymore. When he returned his lower half had been covered over with an ivory coloured towel and another one rested on his left forearm. He put the other towel on the shower rail before turning to me. He placed his hands at the bottom of my t-shirt, lifting up and over my head. He rings it out, removing as much liquid as possible; afterwards he launches it into the laundry basket. He does the same with my jeans and underwear, handing me the towel. I don't take it, so Harry just decided to dry me instead. He gently patted and rubbed softly, making sure he didn't hurt me at all. He ruffled my slightly damp hair once he'd finished, placing a light kiss to my lips. I responded back, grateful it was Harry's wonderful lips and not that harlot's. He ties the towel around my waist before taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom.

He pulls the towels away from our waists, letting them fall to the floor. He snakes his arms around my waist, our body's pressed tightly against each other. He leans into my ear before whispering, kissing my neck lightly.

"Let me love you tonight Dougie. Let me make you feel better" He said quietly and slowly. And just like that I let him. We made gentle, sweet, passionate love til early hours of the morning. He took time to be gentle with me, making me forget about her and what happened earlier that day. As we drifted off to sleep, I let out one lone tear. I felt his thumb drag it away before it even made it half way down my face. Turning to him, I see him smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Finally closing my eyes, I knew that everything would be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks after, I happened to notice that there were many pictures of Frankie on the headlines of huge newspaper brands. I had told the police what had happened with the help of Harry but turns out it was too late to catch her for her crimes. She had killed herself, a cord wrapped firmly around her slender neck before she stepped off our old coffee table. I hadn't cried like I thought I would. She lost me as soon as she called me that day.

I had to attend a few therapy sessions to help deal with the trauma of the incident. After 4 meetings, I felt miles better and decided to cancel any remaining sessions I had booked. I still sometimes flinched when Harry would go to touch me but that was to be expected after all that had happened.

To take our minds off of it, Tom decided to write our sixth album, which he ensured us would be chock a block with number one material. We all chuckled before sarcastically agreeing with him. We had decided we would include our 3 new songs, 'Touch the Rain', 'Red' and 'Do want you want'. I was really looking forward to recording this album as it had been awhile since we'd recorded anything.

After a long day of writing down various lyrics that popped into our heads, no inch of the floor was left untouched by screwed up bits of paper. Harry suggested that we visited a local club for a nice night out. He knows I'm not keen on the club scene but I went to make him happy.

After 'dolling' ourselves up, we get into a taxi asking him to drop us off at the closest club. We managed to skip the queue due to our status, much to the annoyance of many waiting customers. We grab a V.I.P booth, before I take everyone's orders and saunter over to the bar. I ask the nice bar maid behind the counter for our order and she smiles happily before proceeding to pour our desired beverages.

Whilst waiting for our drinks, a young-ish woman walked over to me, her long brown hair was in loose waves around her body, stopping at her lower back. Her obviously fake tanned skin contrasted against her luminous pink dress which was very short. Her black heels were at least 5 inches high making her slightly taller than me. Her hand was grasping her drink, her fingernails the same colour as her dress. Her make up was very heavy around her eyes, eye liner spread out past the end of her eyes and black eye shadow covered her eyelids which had fake eyelashes attached. Her lipstick was a severe pinky-purple shade, her blush near enough matching it. Her wrists were surrounded by chunky distasteful jewellery. She reminded me of Snookie from Jersey Shore.

"Hey hottie. What's an amazing person like yourself doing in a wreck like this?" She said, finishing by sipping some of her drink through a straw.

"Erm, with my mates, just having a nice night out actually" I said, turning back to the bar, slowly picking up the tray, making sure not to spill anything. I begin to walk away as I hear her calling.

"Names Katie. Find me on the dance floor, if you want a good time big boy" She said, before disappearing back into the crowded dance area. My body shivers in repulsion and I put the tray down on the table before sitting down next to Harry on the left side of the booth.

"What's up with you Doug?" Danny asks, removing his beer from the tray, sipping a bit of the froth away.

"Some really fake and kinda sickening girl was flirting with me at the bar, and said to find her on the dance floor if I wanted a 'good time'" I said, doing a hand gesture when I said good time.

Harry looked at me, glad that I hadn't gone with her. I described her to the guys earning an ergh and Christ every so often.

"Why do I attract the weirdo's?" I chuckle, before being hit on the arm by Harry, who was giving me the sickest evils.

"Not you of course! You're not a weirdo babe" I apologise, placing a light kiss to his rose pink lips. That seemed to make him forgive me as when I moved away he was smiling.

We drank long into the night, we all became slightly tipsy. Around 2 hours later, Harry suggested we go dance. Tom jumped up, taking Danny's hand and dragging him over to the dance floor. Harry did the same with me. People were swamped around us and we ended up losing Danny and Tom in amongst the crowd. I grinded my back half against Harry seductively, our moves hidden in with everyone else's. Harry's arms wound around my waist, making me face him. He looked at me, a look of pure lust and love evident in his eyes. He reached down and took my lips with his own. His tongue brushed over my lips, wanting entrance. I opened them up, allowing him in. Our tongues battled, the taste of alcohol and Harry was all I could make out. We kissed as passionately for as long as we could, only pulling away needing air. I began to feel very claustrophobic, so I tell Harry that I need to go outside. He offers to come with me, but I decline, not wanting to ruin his fun.

I exit the club, breathing in fresh air, making me feel slightly better. I decide that maybe I should call it a night as I don't want to risk throwing up in there. I text all 3 of the guys, sending Harry a slightly different text to Tom and Danny. I told him he could stay and enjoy himself and not to worry about me. A few minutes later, Tom and Danny emerge from the club door, Tom on the phone to a taxi company. Danny lazily lent against the wall next to me. I could tell he had something to say.

"What is it dude?" I ask, not feeling in the mood for a bombardment of questions.

"Why isn't Harry coming back with us?" Danny asks innocently, I could already tell where this was going.

"I didn't want to ruin his fun. I could tell he was enjoying himself, so I told him to say. And before you say anything, I trust Harry. He knows that if he does anything to hurt or upset me that I'm gone. He wouldn't do that to me Danny" I reply, sighing once I had finished.

Danny looked at me once more, and then proceeded to turn away. "As long as you're sure Doug. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know you are and I appreciate it, but don't. I can take care of myself Dan. I'm not 15 anymore. I'll be okay" I say before walking off towards Tom, fed up of Danny making me doubt the man I love the most.

We enter the taxi and stay silent for the whole journey. When we reach our house and open the door, I go straight upstairs to his bedroom. I remove my t-shirt and jeans before clambering into the heavy sheets. My eyelids suddenly gained weight, meaning I wasn't gonna be awake much longer. As I drifted off to sleep, I just thought to myself about how when I wake up Harry will be next to me. And that was the last thought in my mind before I collapsed into a deep alcohol induced sleep.

Waking up the next morning, my hand brushes over his side of the bed, noting that he wasn't there. I sit up very quickly, blood rushing to my head making me feel quite dizzy. I get up, chucking on my t-shirt from last night, before trotting downstairs. I reach the living room, to see Tom and Danny looking at a newspaper seriously. I walk over to them and see a headline which completely broke me. 'Harry Judd's pulled...again!' On the front cover there was Harry and some girl leaving the same club we had been at last night. I fell to my knees, tears silently descending down my face. This could not be happening. Tom comes over to me, hugging me tightly and I just fall into the embrace, to sad to even hug back. His hand rubs soothingly over my back, before he says "I'm so sorry Doug".


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for not uploading more often but I have upcoming exams which determine my future so you can understand why the updating is a bit slow XD and this chapter is dedicated to my favourite person right now! 'Puddlove' well i get to call her Ellie ;) go check out her Fic! It is amazing stuff! Right enough talk on with the chapter! x**

I'm still in Toms embrace when the door finally opens. I remove Tom's arms from around my shoulders before standing up. Tom and Danny look at each other as a signal to get out of there. They pass him as they leave, muttering something about needing some Mc Donald's breakfast. He nods before looking at me solemnly. I pick up the discarded newspaper from the wooden table, throwing it directly at him, with so much force that when it impacts with him, the pages explode everywhere.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! I WAS WRONG! TELL ME WHY HARRY! WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? DID I NOT GIVE YOU ENOUGH LOVE, ATTENTION, WHAT?" I screamed him, my face a bright red and my voice became horse. He blinked a few times, eyes wide open in shock.

"What the fuck are you on about Doug?" Was that all he could say?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK AM I ON ABOUT? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE FRONT PAGE ON THIS MORNING'S NEWSPAPER? DID YOU FORGET WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!" I screamed before collapsing down onto the sofa, folding my arms to keep me from punching something.

Harry quickly scrambles, picking up the discarded and tattered remains of the paper. When he finally pieced it together and saw why I was so angry, he just dropped his arms before looking at me.

"Dougie... It's not what it looks like..." He muttered, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Oh really? So explain to me why the FUCK you have your arm around some tart? Huh? Cause if it's not what it looks like then what the fuck is it?" I was getting fed up with his lies.

"Dougie, that girl is Izzy. She is my ex girlfriend from a year ago. You know her. I met her at the club and I was extremely drunk. She offered to take me back to hers and drop me off in the morning when I was sober. I agreed. I could hardly walk let alone remember our address, hence why my arm is around her shoulder. I'm actually really offended that you thought I'd cheat on you" He said before moving over to sit next to me.

I remembered Izzy, although in the image in the paper she looked very different. She had heavy makeup and long reddish hair, which had been clearly dyed. But from what I remember of her before she was never like that. She was quite shy, and mainly kept to herself or Harry. She had medium length brown hair, her eyes were a sea blue and she was smallish and petite. She was musically talented, and on various occasions, I'd walk past Harry's room and hear her playing violin.

I look at Harry; tears were filling in my eyes. "I'm sorry for accusing you, but you can understand why I thought you had. I mean that picture wasn't exactly helping, especially when there was no explanation to it. The papers are filled with bias and lying bullshit. I'm so sorry I doubted you. Oh and sorry for throwing a paper at you" I said, he giggled at the last sentence.

"I understand Doug. But in future ask me first, before assuming that the papers are right. I love you. And for about the hundredth time of me saying this, I hope this time it sinks in. I would never do anything to mess this up. I want to be with you til... well I'd say til we're old but I'd still want to be with you after that! Why would I wanna cheat, when I've got all I could ever want right here?" He was looking at me so sincere I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. I leapt at him, bringing our bodies into a crushing hug. We fell to the floor, me on top, holding his body so close to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from moving, like I was going too anyway!

"I believe you Harry! Oh god, I've never been in love this much with any one before! I really hoped it was nothing. I don't think I could bare living without you now. I just... I love you Harry Judd. And nothing will ever break us apart, do you hear me? Nothing." When I finished, we had tears rolling down our cheeks, except mine landed on Harry's t-shirt, making little dark blotches. His finger looped under my chin, pulling my head towards his. Our lips met in a tender kiss, which quickly became increasingly passionate. We sat up, so I was now straddling his waist as he palmed my arse through my jeans.

"Dougie, you need to stop wearing such tight jeans, there a bugger to take off!" Harry said breaking the kiss.

"How about you stop moaning and make love to me? Huh?" He smirks before removing me from his lap, and legging it towards the stairs. I quickly follow, very eager to continue our little 'angry make up sex'.

As soon as I enter my room, I feel my back collide with the recently closed door. I groan into the kiss as Harry does his usual 'try to pick me up' technique. I don't allow him, and flip us around so his back hits the door. He opens his eyes, looking at me strangely. I move away, stopping our passionate embrace for a mere moment.

"Tonight I'm in charge so deal with it. I'm going to prove to you that you won't ever need anyone else" I say before moving to make out with him again. I feel his arms snaked around my hips, his hands landing on my butt again.

"Dougie, you don't have to prove anything to me" He manages to say in between kisses.

"I know I don't, but I want too. So just shut up and enjoy it" I say before, gripping the front of his t-shirt and pushing him towards my bed. He lands with a little thump and his back hits my mattress. I resume straddling his lap as he sits up, my hands tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. He lifts his arms up, and I remove the offending garment.

He removes my own, his hands dancing over my chest, whilst mine tweak his rosy nipples. He moans out in ecstasy and I move my hands down to unbuckle his belt. We begin to kiss again as I pull the belt back through the loops, and finally remove it. I drop it to the side of the bed, putting my own with it. I get up from Harry's lap, taking off my skinny jeans quickly to save him the trouble. My hands return to the top of his own jeans and I unbutton and unzip them before pulling them down and off his legs. My fingers tease at the waistband of his boxers, earning an animal like growl from his deep voice. He gave me daggers, which I quickly returned jokingly before finally pulling them off.

His erection stood prominent and proud, a small bead of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. I lent forward and licked it away slowly, Harry's eyes rolling back in pleasure. I remove my own boxers, and then slowly open my bedside draw filled with goodies. I remove a small bottle of lube and a condom, before shutting it again. Harry reached out for them but I didn't hand them to him.

"I told you today I was in charge. Are you okay with that?" I asked him, not wanting to pressure him into allowing me to experience anal from a different point of view. He slowly nodded, obviously a bit hesitant. "Don't worry; I'll stop whenever you want me too".

I pour a small amount of lubrication onto my fingers before circling some of it around his hole. I slowly add my first finger, allowing him to get used to it before slowly moving it. I then gently add a second digit and repeating the process and finally I add the third and final finger. He nodded when he was ready and I remove my fingers. I rip open the condom packet and roll it down my alert length. I then pour lube over it before spreading it around using my hand. I wipe my hand on a near by towel and then line up my cock with Harry's arse. I look up at him, seeing his face contorting in pain as I enter. Once I am fully in, I refuse to move until he gives me a signal. Tears have fallen from his eyes for a second time today and I couldn't help but kiss them away, knowing that I caused them to fall in the first place. He smiles at me, placing a gentle kiss to my lips before nodding.

I slowly pull out nearly all the way, before slamming back in. We both groan loudly, glad that Tom and Danny weren't in. I keep thrusting, occasionally going harder or faster when he demands that I do. Suddenly I hear him groan louder than he had previously. He slowly opens his eyes before whispering "So that's the prostate..."

"Haha, Yes it is Harry. I take it you want me to hit again?" I say pulling out slightly. He nodded for the 3rd time that day but this time it was very frantic. I laughed before slamming back in at the same angle as before. It wasn't long before I felt a familiar knot begin in my stomach, so I began to gently wank Harry off. He began moaning more often, before he shouted my name loudly, it bouncing off the bedroom walls. His semen covered my hand which was wrapped around his now limp penis and it also covered both of our stomachs. I thrusted hard one last time before releasing deep inside him, moaning his name very loudly. He smiles, pulling me into a long and loving kiss. I pull out and remove my slightly filled condom before tying the end and putting it in the bin. I grab the towel from earlier and wipe our stomachs and my hand. Harry yawns and just enters my covers as I put the dirty towel in the wash basket. I look over at him fast asleep, and I see that this is now my chance.

I go over to my jeans quietly and remove my phone and pull on my boxers. I exit my room silently and enter the bathroom. I dial the desired number and listen to the ring. I hear the other end pick up.

"Hello? Izzy? Yeah it's me, we need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

I quickly got dressed and sorted out my messy hair. As I went to leave my bedroom, I glanced over at my bedside table to see the picture from our holiday. I couldn't help but smile. The smile quickly faded as I left my room and the house all together. I decided to walk to Starbucks as it was a nice day out. As I strolled along, I whistled a familiar tune; my hands deep in my jean pockets fumbling around with my keys. Eventually I reach our local Starbucks. I was 10 minutes early, so I decided to order my usual latte and sit down.

5 minutes after I've arrived, Izzy finally walks in. She was wearing a long flowery summer dress and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing white dolly shoes which matched her dress and she had a white handbag draped over her left shoulder. She looked around, her eyes finally settling on me. She waved excitedly, before heading off to order her beverage. I waved back unenthusiastically; a bit annoyed that she wasn't worried about anything.

A few moments later, she wanders over to me, smiling like her usual self. She notices that I'm not playing around so she stops grinning at me. We both sit there in complete silence, occasionally taking sips of our hot drinks. She kept glancing around and sometimes awkwardly coughing as if to usher me to talk.

"So Izzy, care to explain what happened last night?" I asked politely, trying to keep my voice calm and quiet.

"Well you guys left Harry at bar. I happened to see him and we talked for a bit as friends. I mean I haven't seen him for a year. He was quite drunk and couldn't remember where he lived so I offered him to stay at mine in the stare room and I'd drive him back home in the morning. He could hardly walk so I helped him to my car. We got to mine, and I helped him to the living room. I made him some coffee to sober him up slightly. We talked a bit more and Dougie... I tried to kiss him. He wasn't having any of it though. He kept saying no and that he was in love with you. I apologised and he went to bed. He didn't talk to me at all this morning apart from saying thanks for letting him stay and your address. I know I shouldn't of tried to kiss him, but I just miss him so much and seeing Harry again brought back old memory's and feelings. I'm sorry Dougie" She said before looking out the window nervously. Her fingers stroked up and down cup before she took a long gulp from it.

I sighed before looking at her. She looked genuinely sorry, and I know that Izzy would never do anything to purposefully hurt me. I wanted to forgive her but a part of me was hesitant. She took my hand and made me look at her.

"You know I'd never of tried anything if I had known he was with you. I'm not that sort of person Doug. I'm happy for you two. I think you're adorable together and honestly I think you've found your true loves in each other. I wish you two all the best for the future, I honestly do. I really sorry Doug, and I hope this doesn't cause any problems between us" She let go of my hand before finishing her drink.

"Look, I have to go now Doug, but maybe we can meet up again another time, okay?" I finished my drink, before walking out of the shop with her.

"I don't hate you, you know? I mean you didn't know we were together and I know you're not like that Izzy. It won't cause any problems, don't you worry. See ya around" I gave her a quick hug and started to walk back home. Harry never mentioned that Izzy had tried anything with him. Maybe he'd forgotten because of the amount of booze he had. I'll have to question that when I get home.

As I open the front door, I can hear loud sobbing coming from the living room. I place my set of keys on my name hook and take off my shoes before investigating the noise. I walk in to see Tom crouched down on the floor, whilst Danny is trying to calm him down and comfort him. I look over at Harry who is just sitting there helpless.

"Erm guys... Is anyone gonna tell me what's happened?" I said, mainly looking at Tom.

"Well you know me and Tom left earlier and went to have breakfast? Well Tom decided that it was time we tell his parents about us. So we went to their house and called Carrie over at the same time, declaring we had big news. We gathered them all in Tom's parent's front room. I had to say it; Tom just suddenly couldn't speak. Carrie ran over and hugged us and congratulated us. But Tom's dad, well he basically told us to get out and don't come back. He shouted for hours, saying that I turned his son into a gay fag and that we're all bad influences on him. Tom's mum just sat there in silence. After awhile, Tom's dad grabbed me and through me out the front door. I waited in the car for Tom to come out but he didn't emerge for ages. When he finally did, he just looked so heartbroken and upset. I held him for ages and then we drove home. He's been like this ever since" Danny said before going back to comforting Tom.

I slowly walked over to them, sitting on the other side of Tom. I put my hand on his back before telling him over and over again that everything will be okay. He looked up at me, his eyes are puffy and red; I hate seeing him like this, so weak, so vulnerable. He laid his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him closer. Tear silently fell from his eyes now and occasionally I'd wipe them away with my thumb. A few minutes later, I noticed that Tom was falling asleep.

"Hey Tom, want me to take you up to bed?" I offered, turning to look at him. He gently nodded. I got up and helped him up too before looking at Danny and Harry who were now sitting together.

"Do you mind if I take him to your room Dan?" He shakes his head. "I'll be back in a minute guys okay?" I ask, they don't answer verbally, they just nod. I grabbed Tom's hand and we left the room and walked up stairs. As we went over to Danny's room, Tom pulled back a bit.

"What's wrong Tom? Don't you wanna stay in Danny's room?" I ask. He shakes his head. I take his hand again and take him to his room. He strip's down to his boxers before climbing into his bed. He looks at me solemnly, ushering me to sit down til he falls asleep. I wait and wait til finally Tom's eyes close and a light snore can be heard leaving his mouth. I run my hand gently through his soft blonde hair, and place a gentle kiss to his forehead. I whisper that everything will be alright and then leave Tom's room.

I re-enter the lounge area, noticing that Danny wasn't here. Harry looked up at me before patting the seat next to him. I sit down slowly, waiting for him to say something.

"So Doug, where did you head off to after this morning's incident? I woke up and you weren't there. Come to think of it, you weren't there when I went to sleep" Harry asked, obviously suspious. There was no point in lying to him so I just came out with the truth.

"Well, I went and met up with Izzy. It's not that I don't trust you Harry. I do, with my life. It's just I wanted to hear her side of things; I didn't wanna be angry with her if she hasn't done anything. You never told me that she tried to kiss you?" I say, feeling slightly guilty for meeting up with her in the first place.

"To be honest, I feel upset that you went behind my back and did that Doug. But I understand why you did it. And I didn't mention it because we never actually kissed so it didn't matter. I love you and only you. I'd never cheat on you. Dougie, you have to learn to trust me okay? I ain't going anywhere. I'm not gonna pull a Frankie and leave you for some footballer" Harry said arms crossed over his chest. He looks really upset with me and I feel horrible. I turn to him before speaking.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just... I just wanted to hear both sides of the story. I love you. I'm so sorry. I do trust you! I wish I had never gone now" I said. Breaking down into tears, I can't help but feel like everything had been going wrong lately. God must really hate me. The last thing I remember is Harry putting his arms around me, before I fell asleep, tired from all the current stress.

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't uploaded for ages! I've been busy with exams and I just had my birthday too! Please check out the 2 quick one shots I did! And If you have twitter feel free to follow me at 'leahpoll764' til next time! **


	21. Chapter 21

Harry must have carried me up to bed after I had fallen asleep, as when I woke up we were cuddled up in bed. I was awoken by the sound of his phone text tone going off. Curious I reached over and opened the text; I mean he checks my phone all the time. The sender was Izzy. Hmm curious. What could Izzy want at 5:30 in the morning? I didn't want to open it; my stomach was churning at a hundred miles an hour. I click on the new message and the text pops up on the screen. I look away before finally turning my eyes to it.

"_Hey baby, missing you already! Thanks for the midnight visit and don't worry, I wont tell lover boy. By the way, you left your boxers over here. Don't worry you can pick them up on your next visit xxx"_

I dropped the phone down, my mouth wide open in shock. Hes...hes cheating on me... I couldn't believe it. After all the promises, it was all one big fat lie. How could he do that to me? Haven't I dealt with enough this month?

My thoughts were brought back to reality when his arms gripped slightly tighter around my waist. I peel them off and get out of bed, pacing back and forth, holding my head in my hands sometimes falling into my hair gripping it tightly. I saw a slight movement coming from the bed and I knew he was awake.

"How come every time I wake up your not there Doug?" He groans out before looking around for me. "Doug, why are you pacing the room? Hey... hey what's happened? What's wrong?" He asks, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I had the misfortune of waking up to your phone this morning. Got a text. From Izzy, would you believe? She says thanks for your midnight visit and that you left your boxers. But don't worry you can get them on your next visit" I spit out before, moving towards the door.

"Woooh wooh wooh! Wait a minute! You went through my texts?" He said.

"You go through my phone all the time and I do it once and suddenly I'm the bad guy? And I love how you don't deny that you cheated on me! I thought you loved me Harry! Together forever you said? Or was that just a lie too? I really wanted this to work between us Harry, but for some reason you can't keep it in your pants. I loved you Harry. But now I'm not so sure" I grab the nearest rucksack, stuffing clothes into it, not caring how messily packed it is. "I'm gonna go stay with my mum for a bit. Sort my head out. Maybe it will give you time to get some perspective and figure out what you really want" I quickly exit the door, only managing to reach the top of the stairs before being stopped by him, gripping my arm tightly, fresh tears falling from his heart broken eyes.

"Don't leave me Doug! Please, I do love you, more than anything! I was stupid and it was only one time I promise. Just... please don't leave me. I couldn't live without you Dougie!" His words were grasping at my heart, trying to convince me, begging me not to go.

Before I knew it, tears sprung from my eyes, dripping down my soft cheeks. He moved to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb, but I flinched back. "Don't you dare touch me! You have no right too anymore. I'm going to my mums for a week. When I come back we'll talk then but until I come back, don't text or call me cause I won't answer it. See ya round" I push his hands off of my arm before running downstairs and exiting the house; I quickly throw my bag into my car before driving off to my mums house, tears still present on my face.

**A/N: **** Sorry I haven't updated this story in ages! And I'm sorry the chapters short but I literally had no ideas for this story but a certain Miss Ellie insisted that I update it so here it is. Don't worry; I have another story that I'm updating weekly and the occasional one shot and also I have some idea for this story now. So hopefully it will keep you entertained til next time :P **


	22. Chapter 22

When I arrived at my mums, thoughts of Harry's crying face and words stung my heart. I slowly strode up to the front door and gently tapped, hoping my mum would hear it. As she opened up, tears started descending down my face.

"Oh hello darling… hey hey hey what's wrong sweetheart?" She hushed, pulling me into a love filled embrace.

"He cheated on me mum. Harry cheated on me with Izzy" I wept onto her shoulder not caring if I made it wet.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Hang on wait … You and Harry were dating?" She said whilst rubbing soothing circles into my back.

I pull away, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm so sorry mum, I was meant to tell you sooner. Mum, I'm … I'm gay" It felt like a huge weight off my shoulders.

"That's wonderful honey. I'm still so proud of you no matter what. Come in, and we can discuss what's happened okay?" She replied while I just nodded before entering my childhood home. I knew she'd understand, god I love this woman.

After she made us both a cup of tea, I tell her everything that's occurred for the last few months, and she just sits and listens. When I have finished, she just gives me a big hug and she doesn't need to say anything.

"Mum, I know its short notice and you don't have to say yes, but could I stay here for a bit just until I've sorted my head out?" I ask once our hug ends.

"Of course you can honey! You're always welcome here. It is your home after all" She kisses my cheek before letting me go to my room.

I empty my bag, placing everything where I needed it to go, before feeling my phone vibrate. I open up the new text which read:

"_Harry told us everything. We're so sorry mate. Fletch had given us some time off, so take as much as you need. Remember we're always here if you need us, Tom & Danny_

_P.s We had a talk with Harry. He wants you home. We all do xxx"_

I smiled at the text; I truly did have the bestest friends in the world.

"_It's okay, just at mums for a bit. I need time to think about things. I know you're here for me guys, just like I am for you two. I don't care what he wants. He hurt me worse than anyone has before and I don't think I can be with him anymore. I should be home next week. Me and him need a long talk. Love you guys, I'll be home soon! Gossip girl xoxo"_

I sent off the reply, collapsing on my old bed, snuggling into my sheets, which reminded me of home. I kinda didn't wanna go back. Mainly because of him but also because I'd missed seeing mum so much.

The week had past quickly, and most of the time I spent with mum catching up and helping her around the house. Occasionally I'd take time out in my room to think about what I should do with Harry. I was just so hurt by him. He was always talking about how much he loved me, and how we would last forever but yet I was stupid enough to believe his lies and he was the one that hurt me! Every time I though about how he hurt me, a tear would come to my eye. My heart felt beyond repair.

But when the week came to an end, I knew I couldn't keep away anymore I'd have to face him sometime, plus I miss Danny and Tom way to much. I need them and although it hurts me to say it, I needed him the most.

After packing up my stuff and grabbing my fresh washing, I walked down to the front door, finding mum waiting for me.

She pulls me into a tight hug, knowing I wouldn't see her for a few weeks/months. "Oh honey, you know that if you ever want to come home that you're more than welcome too. I hope things work out. You and Harry deserve each other" She said before we exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"I know mum, and I've forever grateful. Thank you for having me over, I love you. And I hope it works out too, I really do like him" I said before we said goodbye. I waved until I reached my car, where I through my bag in the passengers seat. Turning on my engine, I look ahead; my body filled with nerves. Next stop: Home.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters recently! Next chapter will be extra long I promise! So guys my laptop has once again broke so I have to use my uncles laptop but no fear! On Thursday I shall have it back so expect regular updates **


	23. Chapter 23

As I stepped out of my car, I instantly regretted leaving the safety that was my mums home. I slowly paced up to the front door, carefully lifting my hand to knock. After I tapped three times, the door finally opened to reveal a red eyed and tired looking Harry. His eyes widened before I was encased in a giant man crushing hug. I hesitantly hugged back, having missed him for so long. I could tell he was crying as he was whimpering and my shoulder had become increasingly wet. Eventually he pulled away, tear tracks still present on his face.

"We need to talk" I mumbled, before walking past him and leaving my bag at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly moves into the living room, me closely following behind.

"Tom and Danny not here?" I ask, before sitting down on the opposite sofa from Harry.

"Nah, they went food shopping" He replied, his voice croaky and broken. He cleared his throat before speaking again, this time more clearly. "I missed you, we all did."

"Yeah, well I missed you guys too. But Harry, please don't try and avoid the subject, because you know we're gonna talk about it" I reply, the slightest hint of anger threading through my words. He gulped before continuing.

"I told my parents about us you know? They hate me, practically disowned me. I'm no longer their perfect boy. I'm not surprised that they hate me. Everyone does right now. You, Danny, Tom, my own family" He continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"HARRY! STOP IT! I don't hate you. I don't... I don't hate you. I know I should but I just can't. But it doesn't mean that I'm not severely hurt" I reply. In all honesty, I was in shock that he had told his parents, without me. He'd begged me to go with him, but yet he was brave enough to do it on his own. I even felt slightly proud of him.

He looked up at me, eyes filled with unfallen tears. " You don't hate me?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?"

"Dougie, you should hate me. You shouldn't even wanna breathe the same air as me, the pathetic low life that I am. I never could do anything right" He sulked, his head falling into his hands as he released the tears once again. I sighed before moving over to him. I gently rubbed his back, waiting for him to finish his sobs. Once they'd finished, he just looked at me with so much sorrow glazing his eyes.

"Doug, I never ever meant to hurt you. I love you so unbelievably much and I know what I did was unforgivable. I promised that I'd never hurt you and I broke that promise. You have every right not to trust me. But I want you to know, you are my everything. My whole life only revolves around you now and I promise, if you ever gave me a second chance, I'd make it the only chance you'd ever have to give me again. I will love you until the day I die Dougie, whether we're together or not. Nothing is worth living for if I have to wake up without you in my arms every morning, or if I don't ever get to kiss your sweet lips again, or if I never ever have the chance to marry and spend the rest of my life with you. You have become my life Dougie, and if you went away, I'd be forever lost."

I can't get any words out of my mouth. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I am actually gob smacked. I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. He just stared at me with so much love and admiration filling his once sad eyes.

"I told my mum" was all that I was able to say. Harry's face suddenly became serious.

"You did?" He said, more of a whisper.

"Yeah. She actually took it pretty good. According to her, we are a great couple" I say before laughing at the end. Great couple? My lizards and me would make a better couple right now.

"She's right you know? About us being a great couple. She's right" Harry said, with a smile on his face for the first time since I'd arrived.

"Doesn't change the fact I'm broken inside, possibly beyond repair. I mean you hurt me more than any other human being has Harry. Just tell me why. Wasn't I good enough? Didn't I make you happy?!" By the end, I couldn't keep back my tears and they just rolled slowly down my face. Harry leant forward to wipe them away, but I flinched away from his touch.

" Doug, I don't know why. I visited Izzy's and I was telling her how I wanted her to leave us alone and that we couldn't be friends any more. But she kept refilling my glass with wine, until I got very tipsy. I told her that I'd call one of the guys to pick me up but she took my mobile from me and shoved it into her knickers saying "Come and get it big boy". To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing; I swear I nearly passed out at one point. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she spiked my drink. The last thing I remember was managing to get my phone back, before she started to kiss me, and that's where it gets hazy. When I woke up we were both completely naked, well I had a condom on, and banging headache. It was obvious that we had sex, and I just felt so guilty and terrible. I'm so sorry Doug" Harry said before shifting a little in the chair.

"I...forgive you. Well not completely but enough for us to try and get pass this. But this doesn't mean I fully trust you yet either. But your right. I wanna make this work between us. Your my everything as well, and I love you so much too" I take his hand in mine, stroking my thumb across the top of it.

"Really? You don't have to take me if you don't want to Doug; I'd understand"

"I want you stupid. Silly I know, but I do want you. Now come and give me a kiss or so help me..." I chuckled before being attacked by Harry's wonderful lips. We continued to make out on our sofa before it got slightly to hot. "Harry, take me upstairs... NOW!" He giggled, before scooping me up bridal style, still kissing me. Once we'd reached the top, Harry looks from his door to my door.

"Just pick one Harry. My boner isn't gonna last forever" He chuckles before staggering into my room. I notice that my sheets weren't made, but yet I hadn't been in them to make them a mess. "what...?"

"I kinda slept here whilst you were at your mums. I couldn't sleep well otherwise" Harry said putting me down, before sorting out the bed covers. I couldn't help but aww at his sweetness. Once he rearranged it, we just stared at each other before running together; our lips mashing in blistering passion. We slip off our shoes and shoes without using our hands, which were otherwise engaged at pulling each others t-shirts off. The floor quickly became cluttered with discarded clothing before two naked forms layed on the bed. "I love you" we both managed to say in-between heated kisses. I reached into my draw, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. Pushing Harry down, he carried on reaching for the supplies.

"No Harry. I think you owe me, don't you?" He slowly nodded. I slowly intruded Harry's entrance with my lubed up finger, before slowly adding another one. I finally added a third, slowly pumping them before removing them. I tear open the foil packet with my teeth before sliding it down my quite painful erection. I add a little lube into my hand and cover it over my length. I slowly enter Harry, kissing him as a distraction. After a few moments, I began a gentle rhythm; the sounds of groaning and moaning filling the room. Harry's hands move up and down my back and occasionally brush over my nipples. My hands are gripping his hips, helping me pump into him. I cant help but groan out, having missed this so much.

"Harry... you're mine..oh god!... you're mine and I'm yours! Okay!?" I ask, whilst speeding up, looking deep into his sea blue eyes.

"Yes Dougie... OH GOD YES!...I'm all yours always" He managed to groan out as I repeatedly hit his prostate whilst licking his rosy nipples. His eyes roll back in ecstasy; my hand snaking around his erection, tugging it in time with my deep thrusts, pulling us both closer to the edge.

I felt the familiar bubbling in my stomach, and I could tell Harry was close so I sped up, starting to get incredibly tired. Harry shouts out my name, only to be muffled by my mouth; his seed covers my hand and gets slightly on our torsos. I move my mouth away from Harry as I release deep inside him, stilling whilst repeating his name over and over again in a breathy tone. Slowly I pull out, making Harry wince slightly. I take off the condom, before putting it in the bin as well as the tissues I used to clean my hand and our chests.

We clamber into my bed, snuggling closely together. Harry's chin is on the top of my head, and I can tell he's deeply inhaling my scent. So I decide to do it to him, being cheeky by licking his chest at the same time. He squirms slightly, before kissing the top of my head.

"Where do we stand Dougie? I mean I can tell we're still together or are we not?" He asked, snuggling closer to me.

"We're okay Harry. And yes that means we're still together. I'm gonna forgive you this time, but if you fuck me over one more time, then I'm sorry Harry, we wont have another chance. I'm still not fully ready to trust you yet, but I will in time, okay?" I say, looking up at him.

"Yeah I understand. I just wanna thank you, for giving me another chance. I know you didn't have too and I just wanna say I love you so much. And this time I promise I will never stray again. You're all I ever need" He says before slowly closing his eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear" I reply, before snuggling as close as possible and falling into a deep sleep, happy for the first time in weeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up in my lovers arms has to be the best feeling I could ever experience. Just the feeling of his muscled arms around my body, skin touching skin, sent my heart in a flutter. I dared to move in case I awoke the sleeping beauty, so I just decided to snuggle closer and just be in blissful happiness. ****

Awhile later I felt lover boy yawn before removing those beautiful arms from my body, letting a slight chill in before coming back down and holding me tighter than before.****

**"**Babe are you awake?" He asked in a tired tone. ****

**"**Yeah, have been for a little while now. How are you feeling this morning?" I questioned.****

**"**Sore, no thanks to you" He chuckled heartily before proceeding to tickle me. I had difficulty breathing trying to stop him from tickling me to death.****

**"**Babe...plea...please stop...can't...can't breathe" I gasped out with the little breath I had left. He finally stopped before looking deeply into my eyes, love and admiration filling them, like a child filling a bucket with sand. He moved slowly towards my face,stopping just as our noses touch. I close my eyes and wait for the one thing I wanted the most right now but instead, I felt him move his nose against mine, giving me an eskimo kiss. ****

**"**I love you babe" He whispered whilst continuing to eskimo kiss me. I giggle before replying. ****

**"**I love you too...babe" I said huskily, knowing that when I call him babe it turns him on. He stops abruptly, and moves even closer, our lips basically brushing.****

**"**You know what that does to me" He growls, smashing our lips together. I playfully poke my tongue into his mouth, making him groan. God was this man turned on by everything?!****

**"**Seriously babe, what doesn't turn you on?!" I asked, pulling away.****

**"**Erm nuns, Danny, dead puppies... Basically anything thats not you" He replied before getting out of bed to get ready. ****

**"**Aww aren't you sweet?" I say before putting on some new boxers then jumping on his back, making him piggyback me downstairs. Once we enter the kitchen, still giggling, I hear nothing but the sound of forks hitting plates as they fell from their owners hands. ****

**"**Dougie? You're... You're home?" Tom asked, blinking quite a few time in a row, obviously not believing what he was seeing. Harry slowly put me down on the floor, then moved off to the fridge. I grabbed the back of my neck with my right hand before replying. ****

**"**Erm yeah. Got back yesterday" I said before sitting down next to Tom at the breakfast bar. **  
>"<strong>And you didn't think to say hello?" Danny questioned, sounding kind of hurt.****

**"**Guys, I came home and you weren't here. I was talking with Harry and then we went to bed. I slept near enough all day because I hadn't slept well in weeks" I said, tired of their questioning when I had only just woke up. They looked at each other, and before I knew it they had encased me in a giant hug. ****

**"**We're glad you're back Dougster! It's not been the same without you!" Tom said, finally letting go of me. We talked for a little while longer before Harry brought me over some hot buttered toast. I thanked him, before receiving a little peck on the lips. Tom and Danny looked at me as if "what happened yesterday?!". 'I'll tell you later' I mouth to Tom before picking up and eating my toast. ****

After all showering and getting ready, we clamber into the car waiting for us outside. All we knew was that it was driving us to an interview about our plans this year, which included our album and book but we were all deciding whether we should tell the public about us. ****

**"**Just cause we've all told our parents now, doesn't mean that we have to straight away tell the public!" Tom whispered, making sure the driver couldn't hear us. I mean Tom had a point. We'd only just told our parents so couldn't we wait a bit? But on the other hand, the sooner we told them, the sooner we can move on with our lives. We all agreed that maybe it would be best, if me and Harry just came out and wait until Tom gets over what happened with his parents. ****

We arrived at the studio, and suddenly I became very nervous. They're all gonna hate us aren't they? was the only thought that kept replaying in my head. But when Harry grabbed my hand, I knew that I didn't care what they think because we were happy. ****

Sitting down on the sofa, nerves began to build even more but I just kept glancing at Harry who was giving me reassuring looks. After a few questions about the upcoming album we've been writing and our book, the interviewer asks us if anything else interesting has been happening with McFly.****

**"**Well..." Harry starts, looking at me; his eyes silently saying "Once I say it, I can't go back". I just nod before turning back to face the interviewer. ****

**"**Well what?" she asks sweetly. ****

**"**Me and Dougie are dating, for real. No messing around" He says before taking my hand and squeezing it tightly. ****

**"**Aww! Congrats you guys! We all here at Channel 4 are sending you our love and congrats" She says before smiling gently at us. ****

**"**Thank you very much" Harry said, me just nodding silently. So now everyone knew...****

We finished our interview and quickly got back in our car. My phone started to ring and I noticed it was an incoming call from Fletch. ****

**"**Hello Fletch" I said nervously.****

**"**Hi Dougie, just a quick call to say Well done; I'm still very proud of you guys" He said, being genuine. ****

**"**Thanks Fletch, means a lot mate" I reply before putting the phone down. I snuggle into Harry's side, feeling a huge weight off of my shoulders. Once I got home, I received a really sweet text from my mum, telling me how proud she was and that the band must come up for lunch soon. After I text her back, I decided to check twitter and see how everyone was responding to it. And to be honest, I never expected that...****

**A/N: Sorry the chapters short guys, was really just meant to be a filler :) I've started to do chapters every other day now :) I don't know how many people are still reading this but i thank you all :)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Our names had become the world wide trends, and celebrities from all over the world had sent their congratulations. Of course there were a few hate messages but obviously that was to be expected because there are homophobes out there. After replying to tweets from Matt and James, I couldn't help myself but post the picture of us from our holiday. After around 5 minutes, we had over 3000 retweets and 3500 favourites, making me speechless. I was so proud of our wonderful fans! ****

Smiling, I close my twitter page and wonder over to Harry, wrapping my arms around his muscular waist from behind. His fingertips stroked over my tattoo before linking our hands together and bringing them to his lips. With a featherlight touch, his lips slipped over my knuckles either side before turning around and kissing me properly. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, knowing that everything was absolutely perfect. Well until I hear a high pitched scream coming from our living room. Me and Harry just stare at eachother for a few moments before running towards the noise. ****

Stopping at the door frame, I notice Tom is standing up, clearly shaking with his back to me. But then I notice Danny on the floor, down on one knee, holding out a ring in a velvet box, smiling like an idiot whilst happy tears were falling from his deep blue eyes. Finally putting two and two together, I gathered that Danny had proposed to Tom, where the screaming was coming from. ****

**"**Tom, we gathered quite the audience... So will you...marry me?" Danny asked, voice shaking from having to ask for a second time. Tom slowly turned to see us emotional losers, wanting to hear his answer. I smiled as a sign of encouragement, making Tom nod before turning back around. ****

Suddenly Tom dropped to one knee too, rummaging deep in his pocket before producing an identical box.****

**"**I was gonna ask you myself tonight... but you kinda beat me to it" He chuckled before opening the ring box. The ring band was silver and had a medium sized diamond in the middle, gleaming in the summer sun which shone through the window. Danny's eyes kept flickering from the ring to Tom's eyes and back again. "So Danny... my answer is yes but will YOU marry me?" Tom said, eyes gesturing to the ring in his hand. ****

**"**Of course I will!" Danny shouted before leaping on him, showering his face with kisses, before passionately kissing him on the lips. Once they pulled away, they both slipped on the rings before smiling at each other. Harry began clapping and I felt that it was appropriate if I joined in. Danny slowly leant forward so their foreheads were touching, staring deeply into one anothers eyes. Tom closed the gap between the two, lying back and pulling Danny on top of him. Our claps slowed down into silence; a silent agreement that we needed to leave the room now. We exited the living room, shutting the door on the way out. Harry looked at me before looking at the stairs. "My room?" He said, a glimmer of lust spreading throughout his eyes. I nodded before legging it upstairs, Harry in toe. My only thought was 'Everyone's getting laid' ;) 

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating often (I start college in like 5 days :S) and also i am sorry the chapters short! Kinda didnt expect to be writing it today but well here it is :) As usual thanks so much for the support! and please carry on reviewing and following! :) Means the world to me! Until next time McPervs ;) x**


	26. Chapter 26

Awaking the next morning, all I could hear was the light snoring of Harry. Giggling quietly so I didn't wake him, I carefully slipped out of bed, heading downstairs for some toast. After slowly walking down the stairs, which even though I was being quiet managed to squeak, I couldn't help but investigate the living room; the door still tightly shut. Mystery getting the better of me, I quickly turned the handle and pushed open the door. And to be honest, I kinda wish I hadn't. ****

Tom was cuddling Danny, a small blanket barely covering their legs, whilst various clothing items were strewn about the room; a distinct pair of boxers hanging from the TV. Before I could stop myself I was shouting "Hey! Those are mine!"****

The groggy couple awoke before scampering to cover themselves. "What...What's wrong Dougie?"****

**"**Who was wearing those? Be honest!"I screamed pointing at the pair covering the corner of the TV. Tom was looking guilty before he slowly raised his hand. My body was flooded with anger as I marched over to the underwear, gripping it in a pinch hold before moving towards the bin. ****

**"**Next time wear your own stuff and never use mine again! Oh by the way you owe me a new pair" I shouted at Tom, before storming out of the room, very pissed off especially as they were my favourite pair. ****

**Tom's POV******

Turning to Danny with slightly watery eyes, I snuggled into his bare and hairless chest, whispering out "Did I make Dougie THAT angry?". He began to stroke my shoulder with his fingertips, soothing and calming me. ****

**"**Of course you didn't. He'll get over it. He was only so angry because its his favourite pair. Why were you even wearing them is what I wanna know" Danny asked, clearly curious as his head turns to look at me, nestling on his chest. ****

**"**I'd ran out and they were the first pair I could find! God I'm such a shit friend" I said moving tears off my cheeks with my available thumb. ****

**"**No you're not! Stop being silly" Danny whispered. Danny's fingers softly sieved through my medium blonde locks. It was comforting having Danny. I felt like I'd never be alone when he was around. Looking up into his dainty blue eyes, I couldn't help but lean forward into a gentle kiss, before Danny's tongue swiped across my top lip; my own mouth welcoming the excitement. Our tongues danced with each others, the taste of him smearing across my tongue with every flick from him.****

I slowly moved my kisses gently down his neck, and over to a nipple. Circling my tongue around it, I feel the nub harden and soon before long, I enclose my warm mouth over it, occasionally biting and pulling. I tweak the other between my thumb and forefinger, giving it equal attention to the other. Danny was mewling quiet loudly, his fingers gripping my hair. I switched over, pinching the slightly wet nipple hard, making him hiss in satisfaction. His hands grip tighter onto my locks whenever I bit and pulled. I growled out when he pulled my hair painfully tight, sending sparks to my nearly fully erected cock. Apparently I liked it rough... and hard. ****

Moving my kisses even lower, I stop at his belly button, swirling my tongue around it before descending further down; my eyes landing on the real prize. I grasp it, giving it one long lick up the underside, before releasing it, making Danny groan in anger.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**Tom don't stop... Please don't stop!" He groaned whilst wiggling.****

**"**Beg. For. It." I whispered huskily, licking and sucking his earlobe.****

**"**Huh?!... you... you know I-I cant talk dirty" Danny said sounding a little disappointed in himself.****

**"**Just try...for me please?" I begged, giving his cock another lick to tempt him.****

**"**Well I'll try... oh yeah baby suck my hard cock! Take it fucking deep in your mouth! You like that? You like it when I facefuck you and speak dirty?! Once your finished, I'm gonna pound your arse so hard, you won't be able to sit down for weeks! Turn around you slut, so I can suck your dick whilst you suck mine! Oh yeah, you're a good little cock sucker aren't you?" Danny's face was flushed but I could tell he was as aroused as I was. Danny's dirty talk was always so fucking hot. The only reason Danny was no longer talking was because I had turned around like he'd requested and shovelled my dick deep into his warm mouth, which was now currently giving me the best blow job ever. I had never been more turned on in my life. He would occasionally let my cock go, just so his tongue could delve into my arsehole. We continued to 69 when I felt the familiar knot forming in my stomach.****

**Dougies POV :******

Resting my ear against the door, I hear Tom scream out Danny's name, followed by a string of curses. Seconds later, I hear Danny shout Tom's name. Looking down, I had been playing with myself whilst listening to them two getting it on without knowing. I had only wanted to apologize to Tom. Guess it'd have to wait. As I strolled upstairs, only one thought came to mind. I have something interesting to wake Harry up with. ****

**A/N: Once again short chapter I know, but I really do promise that the next one will be longer! Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me and actually bother to read my chapters any more! I love all of you who do! Please review and favourite/follow! Until next chapter my McPervs! Bye! :P x**


	27. Chapter 27

Shuffling back into the warm duvet, I snuggle against Harry's bare body, my hand shaking his chest.

"Harry... Harry?... HARRY?!" I say, getting louder every time. Harry's eyes flicker open before landing on me, my hair all dishevelled from the nights sleep. ****

**"**What is it Doug? Has there been a fire or something?" He asked, voice all groggy from being woken up during one of his 'lie in' days. ****

**"**What would you say to having an orgy? With Tom and Danny?" I questioned, saying the last bit quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.****

**"**Erm... What's brought this on Doug?!" His hands rubbing at his sore and tired eyes.****

**"**I dunno. Just thought it would mix things up. Keep it interesting. Obviously we don't have to but its just an idea" I said, lazily tracing circles on his left pec with the tip of my finger.****

**"**I'm not sure. I don't like the idea of sharing you with anyone...I just have no idea Dougs. You have kinda just sprung this on me. What did Danny and Tom say when you asked them anyway?"****

**"**Ah.. thing is I haven't asked them. I was gonna after you agreed to it. But as I said, you don't have to. It was just an idea." I said before placing my leg over his one so now my left half was touching the left half of his own body.****

**"**Oh erm... well this is awkward. ….You know what babe... If this is something you really want and you're desperate for, and you can convince the others... I .. I will do it. But only cause it's you" He said before placing a light kiss to my forehead.****

**"**You mean it?" I ask sounding like a boy at christmas.****

**"**Yes I do" He muttered before kissing my forehead lightly. ****

**"**Hey how about tonight, us guys just have some fun? You know some drinks, some games! We haven't done that in ages?!" I ask, whilst staring up at Harry. ****

**"**Sounds like fun! I have to go out today anyway so i'll pick up some beers on my way back" He said, hand stroking my back.****

**"**You're going out? Can I come?" I asked, excited at the prospect of having a day out with Harry.****

**"**Sorry babe, but you can't. Would ruin the surprise!" He said before moving slowly out of the bed, and stretching his naked form, a few bones clicking. Rolling onto my back and pouting, I start to sulk.****

**"**But Harry! I thought you loved me! I promise I won't get in the way" I said, kneeling up in the bed, the sheets barely covering my waist anymore, begging him to take me with him. ****

**"**Sorry babe, but you're gonna have to stay here" Harry replies before finishing getting ready. "I'll be back at 6 okay? I love you, bye!" He places a gentle kiss to my forehead before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house. Whispering into the empty bedroom, I say 'I love you too' before falling back on the now cold side that belonged to Harry. ****

Waking up a few hours later, I felt revitalised and also kinda horny. I had a wonderful dream involving all of us. Looking down at the bulge, I slowly moved my hand across it, making me moan quietly. Argh, why is it when I need him, he's never here?! Sighing, I get up and have a cold shower, switching it to hot once I'd calmed down. I pulled on some new clothes and blow dryed my fluffy blonde hair. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was now 5 in the afternoon. Taking a walk downstairs, I could hear chatter coming from the kitchen. ****

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled, the noise in the kitchen falling silent. I slowly walked in, only to be stared at by Tom and Danny, making me feel uncomfortable. ****

**"**Erm... Afternoon" I muttered staring down at my feet, before shuffling off towards the fridge. ****

**"**Hello Doug, been asleep all this time?" Danny asked before flipping the page of his magazine.****

**"**Yeah, guess I needed a power nap! Look about this morning, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I mean it's just boxers" I said looking at Tom. ****

**"**It's fine Dougie, really. I'll get you some new ones I promise" Tom said before giving me a quick cuddle to rid the room of any awkwardness and to show all was forgiven. We continued chatting and eating, discussing Danny and Tom's upcoming engagement party and how to tell friends and remaining family. "It's a shame Mum and Dad won't be there, but I really hope Carrie can go" Tom said, staring down at his plate, still clearly quite upset about the whole thing.****

Danny takes Tom's hand in his own; thumb running over his knuckles. "Babe, we can still invite them, and if they're that adamant about not coming, then they aren't worth being in your life. And it's Carrie decision if she wants to come, not theirs" Danny spoke, placing a chaste kiss onto Toms hand. I smiled at how cute Tom and Danny were being, and before long I heard the front door open and close; the sound of a few beer boxes clicking on the floor. Running from the kitchen, I leapt straight into Harry's arms.****

**"**You seriously took your time! I missed you!" I quickly said before showering his face and lips with kisses. His arms wind around my waist to keep me secure whilst he walked into the kitchen. ****

**"**What have you guys done to him?" Harry asked jokingly, making us all laugh. ****

**"**Why have you got so much beer with you Haz?" Danny asked, pointing to the discarded boxes stacked in the hall. ****

**"**Ah well you see, Mr Douglas here had a great idea this morning that we hadn't had a lads night in a while, hence the drinks" Harry said, stroking my soft fluffy hair.****

**"**Well what are we waiting for! Lets get on it" Danny said running into the living room with Tom and us trailing behind. If only they knew thats not all they would be getting on tonight. ****

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't been updating often, Sixth form work and all that jazz! :( x**


	28. Chapter 28

Moving the coffee table to the side, and dragging the beer crates into the living room, we all collapse into a circle, me sitting next to Harry and Tom on the other side. Harry opens the first crate, launching a beer at each of us before taking one for himself. After taking a long sip, I let out a brief sigh.****

**"**So guys, what shall we do whilst having our 'lad's night' ?" I ask before taking another sip. We all took a moment to think before looking at each other smirking. "Truth or dare!" we all shout before laughing.****

**"**Alright then, I'll go first!" I declare. "Erm Tom truth or dare?" ****

**"**Truth, yes I know I'm a pussy!" Tom says taking a swig from his already half empty can.****

**"**If you weren't dating Danny, who out of me and Harry, would you date?" I asked, before giggling and drinking some more. Danny started to chuckle at Tom's shocked expression and Harry just kept quiet; I actually think that he wants Tom to pick him. Tom's face had gone a dangerous red, and he did nothing but umm and ahh. ****

**"**Well... as much as I find the question inappropriate, I guess I have to answer. Probably you Doug. Harry's just not my type" Tom said before taking a long drink. Harry's face changed dramatically, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. I couldn't help but take the chance to tackle Tom, careful to not knock over our drinks. ****

**"**Oh Thomas! Thank you very much! I knew I was irresistible" I said before planting a big kiss on his left cheek, making him grimace in slight disgust. I moved back to my seat, Tom wiping his cheek and Harry looking at me questioningly. I just winked before sipping my now empty can. ****

Danny spoke up declaring that it was his turn. He looked at all of us before pointing at me, murmuring the same exact words I had only just muttered to Tom. "Truth or dare Dougie boy!" He asked, his finger waggling showing that he was already drunk, only being on his 2nd can. ****

I squish my empty can before taking a new one and cracking it open. "Dare please Mr Jones!" I said before swigging my fresh beer. Danny scratched his head as if to show that he was thinking hard about it before suddenly a mischievous glint entered his eyes. ****

**"**Dougie I dare you to get naked and run around our whole road!" He said chuckling and nearly spilling his beer over the carpet. Harry smirked, encouraging Dannys' dare and Tom just laughed. I slowly put my beer down. Was I really gonna do this? I don't really see why I shouldn't so I just jogged towards the front door followed by them all. I opened the front door, stepping out into the cold, the chilly floor touching my bare feet. ****

I removed my t-shirt and jeans throwing them at Harry, who just pretended to faint like a girl fan. I asked Danny and Tom to turn around whilst I removed my boxers, flinging them at Harry again. I covered my private area, before embarking on my running spree. I swear I'd never run so fast in my life. I was freezing and I could feel my nipples go erect. After running up and down the block, I sprint into the house, grabbing my clothes from Harry as I passed and running into our bathroom. Closing the door, I quickly got re-dressed before joining the drunks downstairs. I made sure not to drink as much. If this evening was gonna go the way I wanted it to then I needed to keep a clearer head. ****

The night continued the same way, truths and dares being thrown left, right and centre. As the drink flowed quicker, the truths and dares became more adventurous. At one point, me and Tom had to make out and see which one of our boyfriends would get jealous first. Of course, Harry was the one who got jealous first. I mean come on if I was your boyfriend, wouldn't you get jealous?! ****

As everyone started to get incredibly tipsy, I decided that now was time for my plan of action. I was gonna have a foursome. ****

**A/N: Well hello guys! Long time no see! I'm so incredibly sorry that its been awhile since i've updated but unfortunately sixth form work has been coming through thick and fast, giving me no time to update! Thank god its a holiday! Also im sorry that its short but I really dont have much time :( **


	29. Chapter 29

Looking around at the drunks scattering the floor, I thought now was my time to strike. They were all out of their minds and Harry had already given me permission to go ahead with it if the others agreed. Licking my lips, I sit back on the sofa, playing with the bottom of my t-shirt nervously. ****

**"**Guys, if I were to suggest that we all had crazy wild sex, what would you say?" I mumbled, trying to sound drunk. They all stared at me before giggling. ****

**"**Well I would say that is a fucking crazy idea, but for some reason sounds hot to me" Tom slurred back, before hiccuping and taking another swig of beer, which must of have been his 6th one at least. Dannys cheeks were a slight pink and he wore a dreamy smile. "Whatever makes my Tommy happy, I'll do it" He just said before clumsily blowing a kiss at Tom, who tried to catch it, but fell forward on his face. He groaned out in pain before sitting back up, rubbing his nose. ****

Harry just nodded quite tiredly at me. "You know my views on it babe, it's all fine" He said grinning, leaning in for a kiss. I happily granted his request, our lips smashing against each others. My arms wind around his neck pulling him closer to me, our chests bumping. Harry's tongue poked cheekily into my mouth swirling against my own, the taste of alcohol and Harry filling my senses. I moaning into his mouth, it capturing all sound. His fingers now free from his beer can, slipped down my sides before gripping my hips and pulling us closer together if possible. I rocked my hips against his, making him groan loudly so even Danny and Tom could hear. I finally pulled away, needing air, resting my forehead against Harrys'. ****

**"**Wow, that was freakin' hot" I hear Danny say. He was now sitting closely to Tom, his hand resting over his groin, clearly covering over something he didn't think he should have. I couldn't help but smirk. "Enjoying the show there, are we Jones?" I said, slowly licking my lips seductively. He only nodded, words seeming to fail him. Lying down on the sofa, I grip Harry's shirt and bring him with me, so he was hovering over me. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling us into a fierce kiss, closing the space between our bodies. I wander my hands slowly up and down Harrys' back, occasionally stopping to grab his arse through his jeans. Eventually I bring one of my hands round to the front and palm Harrys erection, slowly and gently. Harry groans and moans loudly into our mouths before breaking off the kiss and nuzzling his head into my neck. I turn to see Tom and Danny's eyes wide open, each other's hands pumping the others cock. I wink and smirk, feeling Harry place hot kisses on my neck down onto my chest. He wrenches my t-shirt over my head, it landing close to the pair. ****

Harry's tongue darts around my nipple before he nibbles and sucks on it. He then begins to place wet kisses down my chest to the top of my tight jeans. I lift my hips, grinding slightly against him, as he unbuckles and unzips them pulling them down and off, so I was left in just my boxers, which had a nice tent poking out. Tugging on Harry's t-shirt, I pull it off and launch it onto the floor. I stop kissing Harry before turning to the couple who looked incredibly horny. "Wanna join?"****

They look at each other before nodding frantically, putting their dicks away. They would never usually be like this. But being drunk and having two hot gay guys making out in front of you does things to people. Especially to these two. Sitting up, we made room for the guys to join in; Tom on my side and Danny's on Harrys. I slowly turned to Tom, before asking him a question silently with my eyes. He slightly nodded and I lent in and began to kiss him gently. When Tom started to respond, I licked and nipped at his bottom lip, trying to make him open. Eventually he gave me access and our tongues began fighting fiercely, rolling against each other, tasting something new and different.****

His hands slowly came to my bare hips, fingers grazing my back before wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I smirk against our lips embrace, before running my fingers through his hair, earning an animalistic growl from him. Sliding my hands down to the front of his shirt, I slowly unbutton it before pushing it down his shoulders and onto the floor. I trace Tom's star tattoo lightly with my fingertip whilst moving my kisses to his neck. I proceed to nip and lick on his neck, unbuckling Toms jeans quickly. Tugging them forcefully, Tom pull's us to the floor, his jeans falling to his ankles in the process. Kicking them off, Tom hovers over me, hands either side of my shoulders, still kissing me forcefully. I wrap my legs around Tom's waist, pushing our groins together. ****

I felt some clothing land quite close to us; I'm guessing Harry was enjoying it more than he thought he would. Moving my hands down Toms bare back, I slip into Toms boxers, gripping his bum, making him jolt a little, groins being pushed together again. Deciding to be cheeky, I slowly move my hand to the front, taking Toms hard length in my hand, pumping gently. Tom moves his kisses down my jaw and to my neck. Suddenly, I feel tugging movement at my hips. Looking down, I see Tom trying to take them off. Smirking for the hundredth time tonight, I lift my hips, allowing Tom to finally pull them down, before I kicked them off the rest of the way. ****

Removing my hand from inside his boxers, I pull them down too, so no layers separated us. Tom brought his fingers to my mouth before slowly pushing 2 inside. Licking and sucking around them, he slowly extracted them before swirling around my anus. He slowly pushed in his first finger, thrusting it in and out, before adding the 2nd. Once I was ready, I kissed Tom gently on the lips, nodding to show that I was ready. He kissed towards my ear, taking the lobe in his ear, pulling it with his teeth softly. ****

"Do you have a condom?" Tom whispered huskily into my eye, taking the lobe back in his ear straight after. I moan, trying to find the words to speak but Tom was really turning me on. ****

"Its...oh god Tom you're so good at this... it's in my left jean pocket...ohhh" I managed to say before biting my lip to stop myself from moaning loudly. Seems I've found a new horny spot for Harry to explore another time. Tom sits up slightly, moving a little towards my jeans before dragging them over to us. He rifles in my pocket before producing a freshly sealed condom. ****

"You have a spare condom in your pocket at all times?" Tom says, tearing the packet with his teeth, spitting out the torn off corner. ****

"Yeah, I know what Harry's like. Now hop to it Fletcher!" I said, watching Tom put on the condom slowly and teasingly. He winks at me before lining up at my hole. He looks at me one last time, before pushing in quickly. We growled in unison, our lips smashing together furiously. We heard moaning coming from the direction of the sofa, but because we were too engulfed in what we were doing, we didn't care. ****

"Tom, as much as I like kissing, It would be lovely if you'd move" I said in between heated kisses. Tom moves, sliding out almost all the way before slamming back in. He kept repeating this getting faster and harder, pounding away. He lifts my legs up so he could get in at a deeper angle. Eventually he brushed my prostate, making me moan the loudest I had in awhile. Tom started to close his eyes , lost in the act, going even faster. Suddenly he brushed it against and I came, covering mine and Tom's stomachs. Two hard thrusts later, Tom cums deep inside me, slightly filling the condom with his spunk. Collapsing next to me, me and Tom look over at the sleeping couple on the sofa, the blanket covering them. Actually looked kinda cute. Tom grabbed the other blanket, throwing it over us also grabbing a couple sofa cushions for pillows. ****

We snuggled under the cover; Tom laying on his back whilst I was curled into his side, my head resting on his chest as we fell asleep cuddled warmly. I hadn't had a foursome but just being with Tom was somehow better. But honestly I can't wait to make love to Harry again. I love him.


	30. Chapter 30 The End

It had defiantly been a few awkward months since that drunken night. We all vowed to stay off the booze til after the wedding. I had noticed that Tom had become more touchy feely with me too. Every morning I was greeted with a hug, which was unusual at first but now became a normal thing. I'd often catch him staring at me too, especially when I was snuggling with Harry.**  
><strong>The last few months had been so busy, that when the day of the wedding finally came around, it seemed unreal. Preparing everything turned out to be a lot harder than we all thought, even more so for me and Harry considering we had to organize the stag aswell. We all decided that Tom and Danny wouldn't need anything fancy for the stag, so we decided to rent their favourite movies and get fuck loads of food.**  
><strong>

Sitting and lazing around in the living room in-front, we all settled down to watch Back to the Future. Me and Tom sat, lying on our stomachs like eager children watching the screen on the floor. Harry and Danny each were laying on a sofa, not really paying attention, basically asleep. Tom turned to check the others, who were now both fully asleep, before resting his head on my shoulder. It felt slightly weird but I decided to brush it off as nothing. A few minutes later, he moves his head so now his lips were pressed as my arm, gently pressing kisses. **  
><strong>"Tom, what are you doing?" I whisper, not wanting to wake the others. He placed a linger kiss onto my arm before answering. **  
><strong>

"I'm not too sure, but for some reason it feels right" He replied before continuing the kissing. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about Tom a little differently since 'that' night. It was amazing, but surely it was just a one off right? I love Harry and he loves Danny. He wouldn't be marrying him tomorrow if he didn't. Would he? I have to put my foot down. **  
><strong>

"Look Tom, we're just best friends okay? I love Harry and you love Danny. What happened that night was a complete one off. Something that I thought would be fun and different. We are both in love with different people and we're happy. You're even about to make a lifelong commitment to your partner. Whatever feelings we have towards each other that is more than friends, are not right. Sorry Tom, but I'm happy with Harry" I say before turning to him.**  
><strong>

"You feel something for me?" Tom asked, his finger tracing a circle on my arm, looking deep into my eyes. I didn't actually know how to answer him. I thought about it for awhile before replying.**  
><strong>"It's nothing compared to what I feel for Harry" I reply before turning back to the film. Tom's hand slips onto my left cheek, turning my face to look at him again. He tilts his head closer to mine, his hot breathe tickling my lips. I knew what was gonna happen yet I did nothing to stop it. I felt his soft velvet lips hit mine, and I know I shouldn't but I kissed back. Finally realising what I was doing, I pulled away. "Changed your mind yet?" He whispered. But all I could do was turn back to the film. He was starting to pull me in.**  
><strong>***********************************************  
><strong>

Wedding morning came around and it was absolute bedlam. Caterers rushing about and various bridesmaids and best men running to change into their outfits. Danny and Harry were already at the church, whilst me and Tom were still getting ready in the hotel room. Pulling up my suit trousers, I zip them up before putting on my belt. Turning around, I find Tom staring at me. "You look so handsome Doug" Tom said, looking slightly emotional. **  
><strong>

"Ahh cheers dude!" I replied, sorting out my cuff links and putting on my shoes. I moved over to the mirror, sorting out my hair before nodding, ready to go. "Ready to go?" I say before turning and bumping into Tom's chest. **  
><strong>

"I don't have to marry him you know? We could be together... if you wanted" He slowly linked our hands as he spoke. **  
><strong>

"Stop being silly Tom. You love Danny! This is gonna be the best day of both your lifes. So let's go and bring you to the love of your life" I said smiling, tugging him towards the door. He pulls back, spinning me around, pinning me between the door and him. Leaning in like before, Tom kisses me passionately once again, but this time I refuse to kiss back. After trying to tempt me, he finally moves away.**  
><strong>

"You'll give in one day Dougie" Tom said before moving me to the side and leaving through the door. Sighing, I groan out loud and the leave too. What shit have I got into now?!**  
><strong>*******************************************************  
><strong>

The ceremony was beautiful. Pretty much everyone was in tears. I walked down the aisle with Carrie, who looked absolutely stunning. Harry welled up when he saw me as I did with him. He looked so beautiful and I was utter breath taken. When I reached him, he commented on how good I looked but I couldn't reply. A tear fell down my cheek. "I have never been so in love with you than I am right now" I managed before receiving a gentle kiss. Tom's parents actually turned up a the service which surprised all of us. Still homophobic but nice to know they could put it behind them for their sons special day. **  
><strong>

When Tom came down the aisle, Danny pretty much burst into tears. He was clearly so in love. Tom was grinning from ear to ear looking at Danny. There wasn't many guests, just the special people in their lives. Mine and Harry's best friends, Leah and Ellie, were sitting behind us crying, wiping their eyes whilst holding loads of tissues. It was clear they were gonna get through those quickly. **  
><strong>

The party afterwards was huge. Lots more guests turned up for that. The speeches were hilarious and very embarrassing for the pair. Tom's speech had everyone in tears, it was so cute. I even heard Harry mutter 'There's no way any man could beat that'. Once the speeches and cake cutting was over, the dancing commenced. Grabbing Leahs hand, I pulled her over to the dance floor and began to dance mentally. Me and her did the same at our prom. I think if I wasn't gay, I'd like to date someone exactly like her. I could see Harry and Ellie dancing over her shoulder, and I couldn't help but giggle. **  
><strong>

Suddenly a slow song came on, and Harry waltzed over. "May I have this dance?" He asked sticking his hand out. "I'd love to" I say blushing, before feeling his arms wrap around my waist. My arms link around his neck before we start swaying, resting my head on his chest. **  
><strong>Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder as the song changed again. Tom grinned at us widely, Danny smiling behind him. "Do a swap?" Tom offered to Harry. "Sure" he replied, moving to dance with Danny. Tom grinned again before taking my hand. **  
><strong>

"Today's been lovely hasn't it?" I asked, making conversation. "Would have been better if you'd been at the top of the aisle" Tom whispered into my ear. **  
><strong>

"How many times do I have to tell you, It ain't gonna happen Tom. I'm in love, and so are you supposedly. You might wanna start acting like it" I harshly whisper before storming outside. **  
><strong>Sitting down on a nearby bench, I place my head in my hands and take deep breathes trying to calm myself down. The bench became filled up as someone sat next to me. Lifting my head, I turned to see Harry smiling. "What's wrong babe?" He said, voice full of worry and his facial expression changing. **  
><strong>

"It's nothing I promise" I said smiling, not wanting to ruin this day. He looked unsure before grinning again. "I know it's Tom and Danny's special day but it's ours too. It's been officially 10 months since we started dating" Harry said taking my hands in his, before kneeling in front of me. My heart literally stopped. Oh my god was he doing what I think he's doing?! My eyes welled up for the 2nd time that day. **  
><strong>

"I love you so frickin' much Dougie. And if today's proved anything, it's that I defiantly want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you do me the huge honour of marrying me?" Harry was also welling up, pulling out a ring box, and opening it. It was so beautiful, I just burst into tears. I realised after a few moments, that I'VE hadn't given him an answer. **  
><strong>"Of frickin' course I will!" I say, tackling him to the floor, smothering his face with kisses. Eventually we sat up, slipping the ring onto my finger, before having one last gentle kiss. Hugging Harry tightly, I could see Tom staring at us through the window. Somehow I didn't think this was over. **  
><strong>

**A/N : Well guys as sad as it may be, this is infact the end of my fic. This happened to be my 1st McFly one, and I will be sad to end it, but it needs to be done. For anyone interested, there will be a sequel. I just wanna say that this fic means so much to me and I'm frickin greatful for all the reviews and favourites. Just 2 quick shout outs.****  
><strong>

**Lozzigurl- You've been there since the start and I absolutely adore you and your stories. I enjoy our chats so much and you're always so lovely about me and my writing. I just wanna thank you so much! Just.. thanks for everything.****  
><strong>

**Ellie- You know who you are ;) Without this fic, I'd never of met you. I really hate thinking about life without you. We're engaged ;) I love your welsh accent even if you hate it, I pretty much love everything about you. You are by far my best friend, and this fic means so much to me then I ever thought it would. In 4 or so months we'd of been friends for a year. Best year of my life so far. I love love love you, and I can't wait for May. p.s don't forget we share Mr Poynter ;) I love you baby, my welsh biatch ;) lellie forever #youknowtherest xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
